


On the cover of Alpha's Health

by Jerana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Insecure Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Photographer Bucky Barnes, Photography, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is cockblocking himself, Steve needs dick, Submissive Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, but just to tease, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: After the serum, Steve is convinced no Alpha would ever want him again. Instead of small and delicate, he looks like an Alpha, with broad shoulders and too many muscles. When he meets Bucky, a photographer for Alpha’s Health, there’s no way the man could be interested in him, especially with the way Steve’s bulky body looks in lingerie. But why is Bucky constantly staring at him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 263
Kudos: 799





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another story.
> 
> I've wanted to finish it until I post, but who am I kidding? First of all, I'll finish it anyway, and on top of that, I'm just impatient xD 
> 
> A huge thanks to [Unicorn24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn24601) for being my Beta for this one. Check out her Stucky story, it's amazing <3
> 
> So, I hope you'll enjoy it. I'd be really happy about kudos and comments <3

Steve didn’t know why he was here, sitting in a coffee shop close to his apartment during rush-hour. He’d rather stay home where the coffee tasted so much better because Steve had spent weeks figuring out how to brew the perfect cup. He loved his apartment, it was so much quieter than the busy streets of New York. But Nat, his best and only friend, had insisted on meeting him here, so Steve had given in. 

Everyone around him was staring at their phones while Steve had nothing else to do than watch them. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long for Nat. 

“Steve.” She fought her way through the crowd that was waiting for overpriced drinks and greeted him with a hug, the usual smile on her face. Steve realized with relief that she carried two large cups of coffee. He needed caffeine to stand the hustle. 

“Nat, how are you?”

A small frown showed him something was up. She was no patient person. If she had something to tell him, she would outright say it. It was one of the things Steve loved about her. 

“I need your help.” Well, that rarely happens, but there was little he wouldn’t do for her. 

Nat fell on the chair across the table and took a sip of her coffee. Her body suggested she was calm, but the rhythmical tap of her thumb against the cup revealed the truth. Steve shifted uncomfortably. He would probably not like what she had to say.

“So, you know Barnes?”

Steve gave her a confused look. “Bucky Barnes? One of your best friends? The one you’re constantly talking about?”

“Hey,” she complained, but Steve could see the corner of her mouth twitching. “I’m sorry I’m always talking about him. He introduced me to Clint, don’t you remember?”

Oh, yes, he did. Clint was Nat’s Omega, a spitfire with a heart-warming smile. He was thin and beautiful, everything an Omega should be, with a temper that matched Nat’s own. Steve was jealous. Not of Clint’s Alpha, god, no. He could never be in a relationship with Nat, even though he was an Omega himself. 

Steve preferred his Alpha masculine and caring, someone who only wanted the best for his Omega, even if that meant not listening to his rare tantrums. Nat needed someone to look after, someone who would act out, so she could remind him who he belonged to. Someone like Clint. Steve was just too nice.

Still, he was jealous of Clint because he looked like everything Steve would never be. Delicate, thin, beautiful, and not like a mountain of muscles. People often mistook Steve as an Alpha, and when they found out, they started to whisper. _“Is he really an Omega?” “What happened to him?” “Isn’t he supposed to look small?”_

Yes, Steve was supposed to look small. Back then, in the 40s, before Dr. Erskine gave him the goddamn serum. It had made him healthy, but as a result, he looked like an Alpha, something Steve just had to deal with. But dealing got harder and harder the longer he sat alone at home, indulging himself in memories of the past. 

He had never been so relieved before that he hid his face as Captain America than on the day he had woken up in the future. Steve didn’t want anyone to know that their mighty hero was an Omega trapped in the body of an Alpha. Everything he had ever wanted was to find a mate, someone who would take care of him. But there was no way he would find an Alpha willing to deal with how he looked. 

“Steve, are you still listening?” Nat didn’t sound irritated and that was another trait Steve loved about her. She accepted that his mind wandered off sometimes.

“I’m sorry.” He really was.

“So Bucky, he’s a photographer for ‘Alpha’s Health’.” Steve nodded, she had mentioned that before. “And there’s this one model, a real bitch-”

“Nat!” Steve turned his head, hoping no one had heard them. He still wasn’t used to the casual way people flirted and cursed in public. Back then, everyone had been a lot more polite. 

She only smirked at him. “Anyway, tomorrow is a photoshoot and Barnes needs another model. Desperately. And I suggested you.”

“Me?” He stared at her appalled. “Is that a joke?”

Nat, calm and collected as always, only took a sip of her coffee, looking at him unimpressed. “He needed a model, I suggested a model.”

Steve snorted. He was no model. He was too big, too broad, too much Alpha for an Omega. No one wanted to take pictures of him in lingerie. Unless… Yes, they would certainly need him for an Alpha shooting. A tall guy who displayed strength. Steve could do that. Steve would do that for Nat.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” She looked at him irritated. “No argument, no ‘buts’, nothing?”

Steve gave her one of his most earnest smiles. Nat was one of his best friends. He would do much more for her than posing three hours in front of a camera, trying to look as dominant as possible. No one would smell him through a photo, no one would even know he was an Omega, aside from the people at the set.

“Nat, I would do almost anything for you.” 

He just hoped that he wouldn’t regret it. 

~*~

One day later, Steve stood in front of a huge office building and waited for Nat to pick him up. He was nervous, even though he had told himself a thousand times there was no way to fuck it up. _They_ had asked _him_ for a favor. He just had to try his best.

In the end, it wasn’t Nat who let him in. A gorgeous man with a beautiful smile approached him. He was tall, even taller than Steve himself, and his arms were packed with muscles. Whereas Steve still had a small waist, this man was just large everywhere and the spicy scent told Steve all he needed to know. Alpha. And what an Alpha! 

As the man came closer, Steve could see his face. He was handsome, a strong jawline, and beautiful blue eyes that inspected Steve’s body closely. A tiny part of Steve’s brain whispered at him that the Alpha was checking him out, but he shook it off. He was here as a model. The man just wanted to know what he would work with.

“Hey, are you Steve?” The Alpha smiled at him and offered Steve his hand. “I’m Bucky. Nat couldn’t pick you up, so she sent me instead. She’s busy with Clint. You know them.”

Oh yes, Steve knew them. As much as Nat was in charge, if Clint was feeling bad there was no way she would leave him alone. She was like a mother hen when her precious Omega was distressed.

"So, it's just you and me? Alone?" 

As soon as the words were out, Steve started to blush. _Shit_. Was one handsome Alpha enough for him to lose all his manners? He should have introduced himself. Instead, he stood here, flushing all over while Bucky watched him with an amused smile. 

" I-I mean, y-yes. I’m Steve."

The gorgeous and handsome Alpha - _no, Bucky, Nat's best friend who totally wasn't interested in Steve_ \- chuckled and Steve had to suppress the urge to run away. He lowered his eyes, trying to avoid Bucky's gaze. 

But the Alpha didn't seem to mind his stammering. "Steve, just relax. You don't have to be nervous. You're going to be awesome. With or without Nat here."

The words did nothing for his blush to disappear. Quite the opposite, the red intensified. Bucky watched him with a crinkle around his eyes. He was probably making fun of Steve, but he couldn’t feel offended when the Alpha just looked so good. 

_He’s just polite because he’s Nat’s friend and you’re saving his ass today, Steve. Don’t get carried away by your stupid feelings!_

Steve knew he was right, so he pulled himself together and put on a smile. He could do this. He just had to get through the photoshoot without embarrassing himself. What could go wrong? Even if the pictures wouldn’t be great, no one expected him to be a model. As long as he didn’t show Bucky how attracted he was, everything would be fine. _Easy_.

The photoshoot was anything but easy. Everything started when Bucky led him to a small changing room close to the set they would be shooting at. It was barely big enough for Steve to fit in, with a red curtain shielding him from the eyes of other people. Well, in this case only Bucky and one redhead woman who was fumbling with the lights. 

“We didn’t expect to find another model at all,” Bucky had shrugged and given Steve one of the smiles that made the blonde’s knees tremble. “They’re already home. But don’t worry. Wanda is capable enough to make this work.” At least, no one but Bucky and the woman called Wanda would see him embarrass himself. 

Bucky left him alone when he entered the changing room, explaining that Steve would find the clothes on a stirrup inside. Steve was confident he would get a suit. Or a leather jacket. Or any of the stereotypical Alpha clothes the magazine dressed their models with. But when he took the first look at his outfit, Steve almost fainted. 

There, right in front of him, hung one of the most gorgeous sweaters Steve had ever seen. It was dark blue, with silver threads intertwined, looking almost like the sky on a clear night. Steve swallowed and let his hands wander over the soft fabric before he picked it up carefully and changed into it. 

The sweater came down to his mid-thighs, long enough to cover his ass, but threatening to ride up if Steve wasn’t careful. On a chair in the corner of the changing room was a pair of white panties and matching knee-high socks, that Steve took on as well. He swallowed when he examined himself in the mirror. Steve looked almost delicate in the outfit, even though his muscles destroyed the image. It had been a long time ago since he had last felt so beautiful.

But with the realization came also the fear. What was he even doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to shoot as an Alpha? Why was Bucky even wasting the time with such an Omega as Steve? Suddenly, he felt lost in the outfit. It was certainly beautiful but not for a chunk like Steve. 

He had really wanted to go out and tell Bucky he had changed his mind. Clearly, Bucky would see that Steve wasn’t the right one, wouldn’t he? But when he pulled back the curtain of the changing room, the only thing Steve could do was blush. Furiously. More than he had ever blushed in his entire life.

Bucky was staring at him, his eyes flashing with desire. Steve could see that he was grabbing the camera too hard, his knuckles turning white while his gaze roamed over Steve’s body, checking out every inch. 

Steve couldn’t move. He was paralyzed by the intense look and started to fumble with the hem of the sweater because Bucky didn’t stop staring. He could only hope that the Alpha wasn't doing this to make fun of him.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat while his eyes were still fixed on the naked part of Steve’s thighs between sweater and socks. “You look great. Ready to start?”

No! Steve wasn’t ready. He wasn’t used to being the focus of such a gorgeous Alpha and he didn’t know how to cope with the desire that was clearly written all over Bucky’s face. Was he mocking Steve? Everything else would be too good to be true. 

“S-sure, I-I’m ready.” Well, that sounded more confident in his head. 

“Great.” There was Bucky’s thousand-watt smile again that threatened to make Steve tremble and embarrass himself. Or worse, make him slick and ruin the panties that didn’t even belong to him. God, they would smell him all over the clothes. The thought was enough to cool him down until they had walked over to the set, even though Steve had felt Bucky’s gaze on his ass the whole time. 

But then the shooting began. That meant Bucky’s eyes were all over Steve. That meant Bucky’s eyes were all over Steve through a lens while he ordered Steve around as an Alpha does. God, Steve would always obey if the voice just kept talking to him. 

_“Lift the sweater a little higher, sweetheart.”_

_“Just like that, Sugar. Show off those thighs.”_

_“Turn your head, doll. The camera has to capture your sweet face.”_

It escalated when Bucky asked Steve to sit on the couch, thighs spread a little so the sweater would barely cover his crotch. Steve knew he was blushing, partly from the nervousness and the heat of the lights, but mostly because Bucky got more and more demanding with every picture he took. 

“Look at me, Sugar. Imagine I’m your Alpha. Show me what you would want him to see.”

To Steve's horror, it was all too easy to imagine Bucky as his Alpha. In his mind, the lights and the camera disappeared, leaving only Bucky and Steve behind. The hungry eyes of his Alpha were fixed on him while Steve lounged on the couch, in an outfit his Alpha loved on him. 

Everything Steve always pushed in the back of his mind was coming to the surface. The need to be held, the feeling of being empty all the time, the overwhelming urge to please an Alpha. Steve didn't notice that his face was changing, the innocent blush mixed with a burning desire and he let out a pathetic whimper, a call for his Alpha to fill him up. 

And to make things even worse, Steve felt himself getting wet, even though the clicks of the camera echoed through the room, even though Bucky stood only a few feet away. There was no way an Alpha wouldn't notice the sweet scent of an Omega's arousal. 

Steve was right. As soon as the first drop of slick soaked the panties that didn't even belong to him, the Alpha's arousal burst through the room. The smell made Steve almost dizzy with desire, a spicy scent, mixed with cinnamon, and a hint of coffee. Steve couldn't suppress the second whimper that left his lips. He wanted to turn around, offer his hole to the beautiful Alpha. He wanted to be bred, and filled until he was dripping with Bucky's cum and he wanted to-

"Sugar, turn around." Bucky's voice was nothing but a growl, ordering Steve to do exactly what the Alpha wanted him to. Steve couldn’t even finish his own thoughts anymore, wrapped up in Bucky’s attention. 

The Alpha was silent, staring at Steve’s backside without talking for a minute while Steve squirmed on the couch. Every whiff of Bucky’s scent, every second Steve felt the Alpha’s eyes on his body, was making his desire worse. The panties were probably ruined by now and Steve was afraid a wet spot might be visible. 

When Bucky finally spoke again, his voice was nothing more than a deep growl. “Spread your legs, Stevie. Prop your elbows on the back of the couch, face towards the camera. Just like that. You look beautiful.”

_God, the voice was killing him._ Steve hurried to get in the position Bucky wanted him to. He spread his legs slightly and arched his back, trying to look his best for Bu- the camera. Even though he felt ridiculous, Bucky’s expression showed Steve that he was at least doing something right. 

He had expected another row of clicks from the camera, but instead, Bucky was coming closer. Steve swallowed. Had he done something wrong? The scent was getting stronger and stronger with every step the Alpha took and Steve had to suppress a moan when Bucky stopped next to him. He could feel his own body reacting. His eyes fell closed, his blush intensified and to Steve’s horror, he could feel an entire surge of slick dripping from his hole. 

Bucky’s nostrils flared as he was hit with another wave of Steve’s Omega scent and Steve could see the Alpha’s hands twitching. Every ounce of sanity left his mind until Steve was nothing but a shivering mess. He wanted to beg for it so badly, beg for something to fill up his empty hole, but he couldn’t get any words out. 

Bucky lifted his hand carefully but stopped before he could touch Steve. “Can I?”

“Yes.” _Oh, please Bucky, touch me. It hurts. Please, I need you, Alpha. Please._

Steve had expected Bucky to touch him properly. He could already see himself surrendering to the Alpha’s touch, spreading his legs just a tad wider, arching his back just a little further. Maybe Bucky would kiss him? Maybe he would help him with the burning desire which lit up his body? 

There were no more insecurities left. Steve didn’t think about being too muscular and strong anymore, he didn’t think about looking like an Alpha. He hadn’t felt so desired since before the serum. His body took over. A strong, handsome Alpha wanted Steve and there was nothing he could do except spreading his legs. Bucky would care for him. Bucky would help Steve and he would touch Steve, soothing the emptiness that threatened to make him go crazy. 

But when the Alpha finally touched him, Steve almost sobbed in disappointment. Because instead of giving Steve what he so desperately wanted, Bucky pulled down the sweater that had accidentally ridden up. 

Embarrassment coursed through Steve’s body. Of course Bucky hadn’t wanted to touch him. He had just adjusted the sweater so the soaked panties weren’t visible in the pictures. While Steve lounged on the couch like a whore, Bucky was thinking about the photo shooting they were at. The Alpha’s arousal was probably only a reaction to Steve’s scent. 

“Just like that, Stevie. Look at the camera.”

Steve wanted to cry and it immediately made him feel guilty. He knew the serum had been a privilege and probably the only reason why he had lived past his twenty-fifth birthday, but sometimes he asked himself what had happened if he had just remained small and delicate. Would he have found an Alpha? Would he have been happy despite being sick all the time? 

Apparently, Steve's distress had changed his scent because Bucky was looking at him concerned. "Stevie, sweetheart, don't do that. Just take a breath. You're doin' fine. The pictures are gorgeous."

Even though Steve wanted nothing more but to leave, he forced a smile on his face. He could do that, he just had to act as if everything was fine. 

But Bucky was too attentive to let him go with a fake smile. “Come here, Stevie.” To make things even worse, Bucky pulled him in a hug, Steve’s side pressed against Bucky’s chest. “You’re one of the most beautiful Omegas I’ve seen in my entire life.”

Steve knew it was a lie, but he appreciated the effort and gave Bucky an honest smile. The Alpha was kind, encouraging, and supportive, and Steve decided he would just give in for now. It wouldn’t hurt to bask in the feeling of being wanted for now. He could still pity himself later, alone in his apartment while he watched stupid soaps on TV. 

When Bucky let him go, Steve could almost feel the loss as physical pain and he bit his lips to stop the pathetic whine that had built in his throat. He could do that, he just had to trust Bucky. The Alpha would help him through this.

“Can I touch you again, sweetheart?” It was cute that Bucky still asked for permission and Steve gave him a nod in return. He wanted the pictures to look as good as possible. 

After Steve had given him the okay, Bucky manhandled him into the right position. He turned Steve until he was facing the camera again and spread his legs while Steve’s knees were slightly bent.

“Put one hand between your legs, Sugar, and make sure the sweater stays down.” Steve blushed as he realized Bucky had seen his panties again. “Your elbow on your knee, please. Prop your head on your palm. Yeah, just like that.”

Steve flushed in response to the compliment and lowered his gaze shyly. 

“God, Steve. You look gorgeous. Stay like that. Such a good Omega.” The words made Steve’s body burn and he could feel himself slicking up. Again. Bucky’s eyes on him weren’t making anything better and Steve didn’t understand why Bucky wanted him flushed in every picture. 

His embarrassment reached the peak when Bucky came closer to adjust the socks that had ridden down a few inches. The Alpha pulled them up again and his hands caressed Steve’s thighs accidentally. To his horror, Steve wasn’t only letting out another one of his pathetic whimpers, he could also see that one drop of his slick dripped from the hem of his panties and ran down his legs until it was stopped by Bucky’s hand. 

Apparently, Steve wasn’t the only one losing his mind because Bucky roared, his eyes completely black while he looked at Steve as if he wanted to eat him alive. If Bucky had tried anything, Steve would have given in. He would have spread his legs even wider for Bucky, he would have presented for him, but in the end, the spell between them got broken again. 

“Buck, you’re on set.” The woman, Wanda, suddenly appeared, tearing Steve from his needy thoughts. “As much as I’m happy for you finding someone you’re attracted to, this is not the right place for this.”

_Oh, God._ Steve had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone and according to Bucky’s apologetic gaze, he wasn’t the only one. 

“You’re right.” Bucky pulled back, although Steve could see a huge bulge in his pants, and the scent of Alpha arousal was almost oppressive in the air. 

But before Steve could blame himself again, Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s neck and stroked it to calm the Omega down. “I’m deeply sorry, sweetheart. It’s difficult to control myself around you. You’re so obedient, sugar, so sweet. Makes a fella like me lose control.”

Steve whimpered under the comforting gesture and pressed himself closer to the Alpha. Not even Wanda’s appearance had been enough to rip him from the sweet headspace for long. Bucky’s presence made him want to submit, to be perfect and obedient, and the hand on his neck pushed his concerns even further in the back of his mind.

“Sweetheart, let’s wrap this up here,” Bucky suggested and put his camera aside before he pulled the purring Omega in his lap. “I already have gorgeous pictures. Let me cuddle you for being so good, alright, Stevie?”

“Uh-huh.” Alpha was here. Alpha took care of him. Alpha would make sure he was safe.

Steve came back slowly, sitting with his legs spread on Bucky’s lap while his face was hidden against the Alpha’s chest. He felt so safe surrounded by all those muscles and the comforting scent. The Omega part of his brain was so content that Steve couldn’t even panic, so he just tried to sit still and enjoy the moment as long as it lasted. This might be his last chance to be near such a gorgeous Alpha. 

After a while, Bucky’s soothing noises died down and Steve knew it was only a matter of minutes until the moment would be over. He took a deep breath and braced himself against the rejection.

There was no way Bucky would ever want to see him again. Steve had acted like a whore, he had used his own arousal to bewitch the Alpha and in the end, he had drifted off to the sweet space, so the Alpha’s instincts would force him to take care of a vulnerable Omega. Steve was disgusted by himself, but his limbs were still too weak to pull back. In the end, it was Bucky who lifted Steve off his lap.

Steve felt small and pathetic as he gave Bucky one of his fake smiles while the Alpha started to collect his things. “The photos are going to be amazing, Steve.” 

“I’m excited,” Steve lied and turned his back to Bucky to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. He only had to change back into his clothes and then he could leave. Maybe he could even steal the panties so the evidence of his arousal wouldn’t be found later.

In the end, Steve felt too bad about taking the lingerie and hid them under the chair in the changing room. He could only hope nobody would find them until the scent evaporates. When he was finally dressed in his pants and the simple t-shirt again, Steve felt as if his defense was back up again. 

The smile Bucky gave him when he left the changing room made Steve feel even more guilty and he was glad he had nothing more to do but say good-bye.

“I guess that’s it,” Steve finished lamely and tried to avoid Bucky’s gaze. 

The Alpha’s voice was still cheerful. “Thanks again for helping out, Steve. You were amazing. I’ll call once the pictures are done.” 

“Alright.” Steve was almost surprised how happy he made himself sound and he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other. “Well, good-bye then, Bucky.”

Bucky looked at Steve like the Omega hadn’t betrayed his trust a few minutes ago. “Good-bye, Steve. Although, wait. Can I have your number, please?”

“Sure.” Steve entered his number in Bucky’s phone before he finally turned around to leave.   
_He has only asked to contact you once the photos are ready, Steve. No need to overinterpret the situation again._ He just had to try to forget the handsome Alpha as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the subs, kudos and the comments on the first chapter. I didn't expect it and it made me so happy <3
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter and leave comments again <3
> 
> And thank you to everyone who helped me with the story.

Steve stood in front of the only mirror in his apartment. It was on the inside of his wardrobe and only there because Tony had bought all the furniture. When Steve had told him he didn’t need a mirror, Tony had started a discussion. Unfortunately, the man was so persistent that Steve had given in eventually, but only after making sure it was on the inside of the door. Until today, the doors had been constantly closed.

But today was an exception and it was all Nat’s fault. Two days ago, Steve had gotten a call. From _Bucky_ , the Alpha he had tried to entrap with his scent. Steve still got sick when he thought back to the photoshoot and the guilt laid heavily in his stomach. 

Why had Bucky even called him? There was no way the pictures would be edited already one day after the shooting, so Bucky would very likely not talk about the magazine. Maybe he would ask Steve for an apology? Or maybe he wanted to press charges? 

Unfortunately, Nat had sat next to him when the phone vibrated and before he could wait it out, or even better, decline, she had already snatched away his phone and accepted the call, forcing Steve to talk to Bucky. 

It had been uncomfortable, at least on Steve’s side. He had been constantly afraid Bucky would blame him or call him out on his behavior. Whatever he had expected the call to be about, in the end, it had rendered Steve speechless. Because Bucky Barnes, most handsome Alpha Steve had ever met, had asked him, Steve Rogers, out on a date. 

Steve had waited for the catch. Maybe it was just a joke and Bucky would start laughing suddenly? Or maybe Steve had just understood him wrong and Bucky just wanted to meet to talk about business? But Nat’s smug smile and, Steve had to admit, her elbow against his ribs had made it pretty clear Bucky expected an answer. 

So Steve had said yes. What should he have done instead? 

The fear came later. Not even when Nat had gone home. It came two hours before Steve had to leave. He stood in front of his mirror, the only pair of panties he owned on his hips while he critically observed himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. His shoulders too broad, his pegs too big, and his legs too muscular. Hell, even his cock could be a little smaller. 

He was so close to taking the panties off again. Lingerie belongs on beautiful Omegas and not a chunk like Steve. But then he reminded himself of Bucky’s gaze. Sure, the Alpha had stared because it was his job, but maybe, just maybe, Bucky had also liked how Steve looked in panties. 

Before he could change his mind, Steve grabbed pants and a cashmere sweater to hide the lingerie underneath. Nothing would happen today anyway. He should just stop worrying. If he’d get lucky, Steve would spend a nice evening talking to Bucky and getting to know him. Everything else was just pathetically fantasizing. 

He was still wearing the panties as he left the house.

~*~

Steve was in the coffee shop too early to wait for a date that might not even show up. Thankfully, he had found an empty table, so he didn’t have to stand in the middle of the crowd of hectic people. 

He was nervous, already preparing himself for things to blow up in his face and the anticipation didn’t make it better. To kill time, Steve watched a young couple sitting on the table next to him. A broad Alpha, almost as broad as Bucky, held the hand of a tiny little Omega and smiled at her as if she was the world. Steve wanted that, all of that, but he also knew he would never get it. Today was probably his only chance of a date and he should enjoy it before Bucky would end things. 

Steve’s mood soured more and more the longer he watched the couple bantering with each other and he had to force himself not to think about the past, or he would start to cry. He tried to be happy for them, but it was just so hard. 

Right before the first tear started to slip, Bucky appeared at the table, two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked even more handsome than last time, wearing a t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and pants that hugged his thighs so well, they should be forbidden. But to make things worse, Bucky was smiling again and Steve had to stop himself from turning around and presenting in the middle of a coffee shop. He was so pathetic, losing it as soon as some Alpha smiled at him. Well, not some Alpha. Bucky.

“Nat told me you’d kill for coffee, so I took the liberty to get you an extra-large one.” He sat down on the chair across to Steve and pushed an XXL cup in front of him. 

This was unfair. Could that already be called bribery? Steve had wanted to keep his guard up before he would embarrass himself again, but one thoughtful gesture was enough and Steve gave Bucky an honest smile back. His caffeine-addicted brain was a traitor. 

“Thank you, that’s very nice.” _Very nice? God, Rogers!_

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you could make time. Nat told me you work for the government, just like she does. That sounds stressful.” 

Steve swallowed. He had completely forgotten that Bucky didn’t know about him being Captain America. Everyone he usually dealt with knew about his secret and the serum, but Nat would have never told it to anyone without talking to Steve first. So whatever was going to happen, Steve had to keep a secret from Bucky because he wasn’t ready to tell him the truth yet. 

Fortunately, Bucky seemed to sense his discomfort and he changed the topic. “Don’t worry, Steve. Nat already told me you’re not allowed to talk about work. I’m more interested in your free time anyway. So what do you do besides the secret CIA stuff?”

Steve was relieved he didn’t have to lie to Bucky, so he started to relax. Even if everything was going to blow up, he could still enjoy this as long as it would last. 

“I paint.” 

“Really?” Bucky sounded genuinely interested. “What do you paint?”

“Everything."

Steve paused, but when Bucky still looked at him interested, he continued to talk. 

"Landscape, people, objects. It’s like a force, sometimes it hits me and I can’t stop. I’m always carrying a sketchbook with me. Yesterday, I was walking through the central park and there was a dog, jumping for a ball. I just had to draw him. And the day before, there was an old woman with her husband. You could see the love in their eyes. I had to capture the moment.”

Steve didn’t realize that his eyes started to glow, and his hands flew around during his little speech. “Drawing is less about what’s really there, it’s about what I see. I’m not good with words, but I’m good with my hands. I can paint what I’m unable to say.”

Bucky smiled fondly as Steve finished and the Omega blushed a little. Had he said too much? Did Bucky think he was weird? He hadn’t wanted to let it all out, but art was his passion, sometimes he just couldn’t hold back. 

“I think, I get that, Stevie.” The endearment made Steve blush even harder. “It’s similar to my photography. Moments are so short, but if I see something beautiful, I want it to last.”

Steve couldn’t stop the surge of affection that warmed his body. He has always loved art, but no one had ever been so close to understanding him as Bucky did. The thought made him pity himself even more. If he only was a little more like a true Omega, perhaps Bucky and he could be happy together. 

“It was the same with you.” 

Steve didn’t even need to take a sip of his coffee. He choked on his own saliva and started to cough furiously. _Great, Steve. What a way to leave a good impression._

But Bucky didn’t even smile, instead, he continued looking at him seriously. “You were so beautiful on set, Steve. You always are. I’m sorry I practically jumped at you. I just want you to know that you’re gorgeous, sweet thing.”

It was a lie. Steve knew it was a lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to object. Bucky looked so honest, that Steve dismissed the compliment with a fake smile. “Thank you.”

He could see the doubt in Bucky’s eyes, but thankfully, the Alpha remained quiet. Steve didn’t want to discuss this. He didn’t want to explain that it had been his scent that turned Bucky feral, so he tried to change the topic as quickly as possible. 

“So tell me, how is working for ‘Alpha’s Health’?” 

The glow in Bucky’s eyes told Steve everything he had to know and he spent the next hour listening to Bucky raving about his work. They had successfully avoided the topic, at least for now. 

~*~

They stayed in the coffee shop for three hours until the gazes of the employees turned too dark to ignore them much longer. Both of them had drunk three coffees and Steve felt a little jittery from the huge amount of caffeine. But they hadn’t wanted to leave, so they kept ordering.

Talking to Bucky was easy. Since Bucky knew Steve’s work was off the table, Steve didn’t have to hold back anymore. They spent the entire time talking about Bucky’s photography and Steve’s art, and after a while, they exchanged stories about their friends. Bucky told him how ridiculous Clint had been, pining for Nat since he had first seen her, but too shy to get a single word out in her presence. Steve laughed, even though he wanted nothing more than that, a handsome Alpha snatching him away because he was too afraid to make the first move.

After some time had passed, the coffee shop became even more crowded and people were waiting for a table to be free. The third time that someone accusingly cleared his throat, they decided it might be better to leave. 

Steve didn’t want to go home yet, afraid it would be over once they separated. They stood awkwardly in front of the coffee shop until Bucky finally spoke up.

“I didn’t want to invite you to come home with me, sweetheart. I’m afraid I might be unable to hold back. But I also don’t wanna go now. What do you think, sweet thing? Want to watch a movie together?”

Steve knew it would be right to say no, but the offer was too tempting to decline. 

"Yes, of course." Bucky's smile that Steve got in return was worth it, even though Steve already suspected that he would mess it up. 

Bucky's apartment was close, even closer than Steve's, so they decided to walk. It was nice. They didn't talk much, but Steve enjoyed the silence. Being with Bucky was easy, especially since the Alpha didn't mind that Steve's thoughts wandered away. 

Although they didn’t touch while they were walking, Steve could feel Bucky’s presence next to him all the time. Maybe it was Bucky’s scent, maybe it was just Steve’s own mind, but when he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine having this. With Bucky. At least for a couple of hours.

The spell broke as Bucky opened the door to his apartment and for a second Steve asked himself what he was doing here. He knew it would blow up in his face, it always did. At the latest when Steve would cancel on Bucky because of his first mission. But then Bucky gave Steve a beautiful smile and it would have broken his heart to walk away. So Steve followed the Alpha.

The apartment was so much _Bucky_ that Steve had to clench his hands to fists. The smell was overwhelming, Alpha, coffee and so masculine, that Steve's knees trembled and his heart sped up. His body screamed _“compatible partner”_ and he had to remind himself this was just temporary. Just a date, not more.

“Do you want to cook something? Or watch a movie?” Bucky’s smile was barely bearable. 

Cooking was something couples did, so Steve decided to go for the movie. At least he could pretend to pay attention to something else. 

It was fine in the beginning. Steve’s gaze was fixed on the screen, although he could feel Bucky’s eyes on him. The movie was boring, something with guns and cars and stupidly arrogant Alphas, but at least, Bucky wouldn’t notice that Steve missed almost everything. His thoughts were fixed on the man next to him. 

Everything was under control. Steve sat on the couch at an appropriate distance to Bucky, and his body didn’t once betray him. He counted that as a success. Everything was under control until suddenly it wasn’t. Because at one time during the movie, Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s thigh.

He froze immediately, trying to ignore it. It was too much, too close. He waited for Bucky to take it away, but the Alpha didn’t. After twenty minutes, it was still there.

Steve felt the hand on his thigh during the entire movie like a presence in the back of his mind. It was just as unsettling as it was amazing, and Steve couldn’t figure out if he wanted to push into the touch or pull back. His body buzzed and with each passing second, Steve’s arousal became more obvious.

It started with a hint of sweetness in the air, easy to ignore, but still there. Bucky didn’t acknowledge it and Steve was more than grateful. But the longer the movie went on, the more aroused Steve got. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when he started to leak, but his panties felt a little wet and the scent became stronger and stronger. Bucky’s nostrils flared and his grip on Steve’s thighs tightened, but otherwise, he didn’t react. 

That was until Bucky shifted and his hand moved up accidentally, caressing the inside of Steve’s thighs. A fire was lit in his body, burning through his veins and ending in his hole, that clenched around nothing. Steve made a sound, a mixture of moan and whine, so high-pitched Bucky couldn’t brush it off anymore. 

Suddenly, everything happened quickly. Bucky growled like the Alpha he was and grabbed Steve’s hips until he could maneuver the Omega into his lap. Steve’s mind was clouded, all his insecurities washed away by the need to be close to his Alpha, to give himself away. 

“Can I kiss you, sweetheart?” Even aroused, Bucky was at least mostly in control of himself. 

“Please, _Alpha_.” 

Had he just called Bucky Alpha? Apparently, he had because Bucky’s eyes darkened and the last resolve to hold back broke. It was too early, they haven’t even talked yet, but once Bucky’s lips pressed against his, Steve didn’t care anymore. 

The Alpha’s kiss was demanding, teeth biting into Steve’s lower lip until he didn’t have a choice anymore but to open up. He passed the entire control to Bucky, surrendered to his touch, and gave in. 

“Just like that, sweet thing. Open up for me. Be a good little Omega.”

Bucky panted against Steve’s lips, quickly pulling back just to kiss harder a moment later, and the overload of his senses didn’t give Steve any room to think. He just took it like the good Omega he was, obeying to his Alpha and surrendering to his touch. 

It probably wasn’t wise to go further, but Steve couldn’t stop himself. Strong arms trapped him on Bucky’s lap, taking away the decision to stay or leave, so Steve just went with it. He whimpered and moaned, begged for more while his mouth remained open for Bucky to use. 

Hands wandered under his pullover, touching and stroking his hot skin. Bucky was too far away, layer upon layer of fabric between them and suddenly, Steve couldn’t think about anything but taking them off.

“Please, let me feel you Alpha. _Please.”_

Bucky gave him a growl in return before he started to fumble with the zipper of Steve’s pants. He pulled them down in a hurry without Steve once leaving his lap and the feeling of Bucky’s arousal, of his impatience, made Steve dizzy with lust. 

He hadn't thought about his insecurities since Bucky had started touching him. For the moment it didn’t matter that Steve was too big, too muscular. His Alpha wanted him, the bulge Steve was sitting on couldn’t be ignored and he sighed in happiness when Bucky’s hands immediately wandered to his panties covered ass. 

“God, sweet thing, what are you doing to me? Wrapped up in lingerie again like the good little Omega that you are. Do you need me so badly? Need your Alpha to show you what you were made for?”

Steve whimpered and his hips started to move. He rubbed himself shamelessly all over Bucky, savoring the pressure of Bucky’s erection against his body. The panties started to get sticky with his slick, but he could stop moving, couldn’t stop chasing the friction against his covered hole. The scent of Omega arousal was overwhelming.

“Baby, let me touch you. Just a little. Slow down and spread your legs wider.”

They were his Alpha’s orders and Steve obeyed without questioning them, stopping his hips, although the denied friction physically hurt. He whimpered but stayed still, spreading his legs as wide as possible on Bucky’s lap. He wasn’t patient, his body screamed for his Alpha to fill him up, but Steve wanted to be good more than anything else. 

“Just like that, sweet thing, just be my good boy. Your Alpha will give you something to clench around.” 

True to his words, Steve could feel a finger pushing the panties to one side until Bucky had enough room to touch Steve’s dripping core. He wanted this, more than anything. It was almost torture to not just take it, impaling himself on Bucky’s cock without preparation. Only Bucky was important. His fingers, his voice, _his cock._

“Please, Alpha, please. It hurts.” Steve didn’t even realize that he started to sob. “‘m ready for you, promise. ‘m so wet, Alpha.”

It wasn’t fair from Steve to tempt Bucky like that, but the thought of being denied felt so devastating that he couldn’t stand the agony much longer. He needed Bucky to dominate him or he would burst into a thousand pieces.

“Sh, Stevie. Just relax, I'll take care of you.” Bucky’s voice was like a drug Steve was addicted to, and he immediately followed the command. His entire body went limp and he fell like a doll against Bucky’s chest. His Alpha would catch him. His Alpha would take care of him.

Bucky’s first finger got sucked into the wet heat without resistance and Steve sighed in relief. The stretch was barely there, one finger not enough to fulfill his desire, but for a moment being close to his Alpha was enough. He could do anything if this man stayed with him.

Still, Steve started to whimper. He wanted to beg for a second finger, but words became harder and harder to grasp. He felt like one of the pathetic Omega’s in old movies, nothing but a squirming mess, waiting for their Alpha to take whatever they wanted. The thought should have scared him, he should run away from this as far as possible, but with Bucky’s arms around his hips, Steve felt safe. He didn’t care if his thoughts were old-fashioned, backward even. The only thing that mattered was Bucky.

“Just like that, sweet thing. You’re taking it so beautifully. I’ll give you more, make you ready for your Alpha.”

_Yes!_ Steve wanted to be ready for Bucky so badly and he basked in pride when Bucky pressed in a second and a third finger at the same time, even though it burned. Steve was good, he could take it. He could take anything his Alpha wanted him. His hips bucked once, but Bucky used his free hand to fixate Steve on his lap. Steve knew he could have moved, he was Captain America after all, but for a moment he gave in to the illusion that Bucky was stronger. 

“Sh, don’t move, Sugar. Just like that. You’re so hot, so wet, taking your Alpha so well. I can’t wait till I’m buried in your little hole, baby.”

Steve couldn’t wait either. He whined, wordlessly begging for Bucky to move. The words made him drift, pushing him towards the edge, but he needed a little help, just a little movement from Bucky’s fingers. 

_Finally,_ his Alpha showed mercy and started to thrust in and out of Steve. The sounds were obscene. Steve was dripping so much he could feel it running down Bucky’s hands, probably ruining the Alpha’s clothes. Every time Bucky pressed in, Steve could hear a squelching noise and he was equally fascinated and ashamed. He was needy, embarrassing so, but at least he was ready for his Alpha’s knot. 

“Such a mess, Stevie. Dripping like a little slut for me."

The sound Steve made in response was a mixture of sob and whine and so much _Omega_ that Bucky went feral. 

"Do you like that, Sugar? Liked being called out on the truth? I never had an Omega so easy for me. You're such a good boy, Stevie. So perfect."

The compliment washed over him and Steve preened, happily listening to his Alpha’s words. He wanted more of Bucky, everything of him, but Steve would be patient as long as his Alpha wanted him too. 

When Bucky crooked his fingers slightly to the right, Steve cried out. The Alpha had hit his prostate full force and the touch lit his body up, making him shudder in arousal. Suddenly, everything was too much. The slight burn, the mind-wrecking pleasure, and the worst, Bucky’s presence. The Alpha’s smell was like an aphrodisiac and Steve could drown in the feeling of being wanted, of being protected. 

“‘m so close, please, Alpha. _Please,_ let me come.” Steve knew it was only a matter of seconds, but he needed Bucky’s permission to let go.

“Oh, baby.” Bucky’s voice was equally filled with amusement and arousal. “Do you need it so bad? Can’t even wait for your Alpha’s knot? Such a little slut. Dressed in pretty panties and dripping with slick. Beg again, baby. Put in a little more effort.”

Steve was beyond shame. He would do anything to come right now, even if it made him needy and pathetic. Knowing a part of Bucky was inside of him made him go crazy. He could smell that his Alpha was turned on and he had never expected he would experience this in his life.

“Please, Alpha, ‘m your slut, your Omega, everything you want me to be. Please, make me come. I’ll beg you. I’ll do anything, just _please._ ”

He could hear a deep growl and a fourth finger that made his way inside of him. At the same time, Bucky’s free hand grabbed his leaking cock. He didn’t even stroke, just holding it, the tip in his firm grip while his fingers pushed his way inside of Steve, rubbing against his walls and hitting his sweet spot. 

Steve’s orgasm crashed over him like a wave. He drowned in the feeling, Bucky’s fingers in his hole, Bucky’s hand on his cock, Bucky’s body between his thighs. Everything was his Alpha. 

His hole clenched around the fingers, clutching at them, trying to milk them while his body begged the Alpha to fill him up with his seed. Come dribbled out of Steve’s cock, adding to the mess Steve had already made on Bucky’s pants. His mind drifted, everything was easy and light until…

Until it wasn’t. Until Steve’s thoughts started to clear and he understood what he had done. Again.

He could still feel the lingering calmness of his orgasm, but it was overpowered by the guilt. Steve couldn’t believe it had happened again. Suddenly, he felt sick. What had he done to Bucky? He wasn’t the right Omega for such a beautiful and strong Alpha. He could barely keep himself together. This was going to end in a disaster. 

From one moment to another, Bucky’s presence was too much for him to take and he stumbled back, trying to get away from the Alpha. He was still half-naked, so Steve fumbled for his pants that had fallen onto the floor and tried his best to look decent again. Dried slick was spread all over his thighs, but Steve didn't care. 

Avoiding Bucky’s gaze like a plague, Steve dressed again. He couldn’t stand the disappointment that was very likely visible on the Alpha’s face, but he also couldn’t let this go on any longer. He had trapped Bucky enough, if he didn't cut it now, it would only get worse. 

"What are you doing, Steve?" Steve flinched under the pain in Bucky's voice, but he had made his decision. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky. You’re an incredible Alpha.”

Bucky understood it meant good-bye. Steve could see it in the way his jaw looked and his gaze darkened. Alpha arousal was still heady in the air, but it was mixed with the scent of betrayal. Steve knew he owed Bucky at least an explanation. 

“I’m not made for this. I’m gonna break you.” Steve’s voice died down in the end and he didn’t have to look at the Alpha to know this was it.

“Alright, I understand,” Bucky’s voice was hard and distant, hurting him with every word. Steve knew he deserved it, the guilt and the blame. He really hoped Bucky could hate Steve rather than himself. 

As soon as he had collected all his things, Steve fled. Bucky still stood in the middle of his living room, Steve’s slick all over his clothes, but his erection had gone down. This was it. The end. When the door closed behind him, Steve started to sob.

Steve had wanted this so badly, but he knew he wasn’t meant for someone like Bucky. It was better to pull back before it would be too late. Bucky would have found out who Steve was. That he was fighting in the war. That he had more issues than anyone could handle. 

_It was the right decision, Steve. You know that. Get over your stupid crush._

When the tears subsided, Steve was still repeating the words in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Steve had fled from Bucky’s apartment, the Omega was still moping on the couch. He knew it was entirely his fault, but the break hurt nevertheless. Bucky was a good Alpha and he didn’t deserve someone who hurt his feelings as Steve had done. Still, things were better like this. Steve couldn’t be what Bucky needed.

With a huge container of ice-cream, Steve tried to shake off the pain that came back every time his thoughts wandered to a certain beautiful Alpha. He wanted to pity himself, wanted to be angry at the people giving him the serum all those years ago, but in the end, it came back to overwhelming guilt. Steve didn’t have any right to pity himself and it wasn’t the fault of the scientists, saving his life and making him able to survive. Everything was on him. _He_ wasn’t good enough for the Alpha.

Steve hadn’t left the house during the week, except for grocery shopping and a refill of his birth control medication. He didn’t once turn on his phone and even the TV remained off. Everything that connected him to the world outside didn’t matter, and Steve had no intentions changing that anytime soon. Someone could take over for Captain America if the world decided to end again. He was completely content sitting around and doing nothing. Besides thinking of Bucky obviously. 

That was until one day, a persistent knocking forced him to leave his isolation.

“Steve, I know you’re there. Open the door.”

_Oh, no._ Steve had forgotten her. There was no way she wouldn’t have his butt. 

“Nat!”

He opened the door with a forced smile and let Nat in, offering a cup of coffee to placate her. To his own shame, Steve hadn’t once texted her that he was alive, even though she saw his absence every day at work. It wasn’t uncommon for them to suddenly disappear due to their jobs, but it was never a good sign. 

“Yes, Steve. _Nat_. Your best friend that you’ve been ignoring for days.”

He immediately felt bad. If she didn’t message back a few days in a row, he would have been worried too. Being on a mission was always a risk, so they made it a habit to check in with each other as often as possible. He just had been too busy crying over Bucky.

“I’m sorry, Nat.” He really was. “I need time for myself.” 

She gave him a sad look but sighed in the end. Thankfully, she took the coffee Steve had offered and sat down on the couch. Steve was relieved. At least, he didn’t have to deal with a furious friend anymore.

“I gave you seven days,” she said, a hint of disappointment still in her voice. “I can’t believe I had to ask Bucky about you.”

_She had asked Bucky about him?_ Oh no. Oh, no, no, no. That was _not_ good. The Alpha had every right to be angry at him, and Steve could only hope Nat would forgive him for hurting her friend. He could deal with staying away from Bucky, but he couldn’t deal with losing Nat.

“What did Bucky say?” Steve was proud to say his voice didn’t waver.

Nat looked at him with piercing eyes and Steve shrunk under her gaze. He knew he had fucked it up.

“Nothing. He said I should talk to you.” 

Guilt and relief hit him at the same time. Bucky was a good man. He didn’t expose him to Nat, even though he had every right to be angry. Steve was grateful for it, he really was, but it showed him again that he didn’t deserve the Alpha. The guilt was dragging him down. 

“So, Steve. What happened?” 

Apparently, just because Bucky didn’t tell her, it didn’t mean Steve would get out of it either. 

“Nothing.”

Nat looked at him skeptically, and Steve knew she didn’t believe a word he said. “Nothing? So _nothing_ is the reason Bucky and you look like shit?”

What should he have said? That he had fucked it up? That he had ditched Bucky because Steve wasn’t good enough? That he had left Bucky immediately after the Alpha had filled Steve up with his fingers? He didn’t want Nat to look down on him because Steve was an asshole. She was the best friend Steve ever had. His only real friend in the future besides Tony and there were just certain topics Steve couldn’t talk about with the billion-

_Wait!_ It took Steve’s brain a while to catch up with everything Nat had said. “Bucky looks like shit?”

Steve had expected Bucky would be furious, maybe even offended, but he didn’t expect him to feel as bad as Steve did. 

“Yes, Steve. He does,” Nat answered, and thankfully, her voice wasn’t accusatory. “And since he won’t tell me what happened, you will.”

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about it, but he owed Nat the truth. Bucky was as much her friend as Steve was, and if Bucky would never want to see Steve again, Nat at least deserved to know the truth.

“I messed up.” Steve couldn’t look her in the eyes while he talked and stared at his hands instead, which were entwined in his lap. 

“What did you do?” Again, Nat was an angel for keeping her voice neutral and Steve swallowed before he chose his next words.

“I told him the thing between us wouldn’t work.” Has the floor always been that interesting?

“Oh, Steve. Why?” Was that pity in her voice? It was. Steve felt sick. He didn’t deserve pity. 

Suddenly, her reaction made him irrationally angry. She should judge him. She should call him out, rage, and leave after. Why was everyone so nice to him? Didn’t they see who he was? Didn’t they see that he was the worst Omega? Didn’t they see that the serum hadn’t only made him look like an Alpha, it had also made him the perfect war machine?

It wasn’t her fault, but Steve couldn’t contain the anger that burned through his veins. His hands started to sweat and his ears rang. He gripped the armrest of the couch harder than he should and he didn’t even have to look at it to know the fabric tore apart. The sound was terribly loud. There was no way Nat didn’t notice. 

“Steve?”

The carefulness in her word made him explode.

“Don’t you see I’m not good enough for him? Don’t you see that he deserves so much more? I am too broad, too big, _too dangerous._ Nat, he doesn’t know I’m Captain America, that it’s my job to fight and to disappear on missions for months. Bucky deserves someone nice, someone beautiful. Not a chunk like me.”

His entire body shook during his speech. He had never hated himself as much as he did in this moment. Steve was designed to kill. He was designed to fight against nazis and aliens and all the other monsters the universe decided to throw in his way. He was designed to protect the world. Steve wasn’t designed to be protected. Least of all by Bucky. 

Nat gave him a look that showed she knew exactly what he was talking about. Maybe she really did. Steve knew enough about her past to understand she hadn’t always been the fierce and protective Alpha she was now. 

“But isn’t this Bucky’s decision to make? Have you ever told him what you told me?”

_No, he hadn’t. He probably owed him, but it wouldn’t change anything._ “Why do you even care?”

She smiled at him, one of her sad smiles, and Steve’s guilt flared up anew. “Steve, you’re like a brother to me and Bucky is my best friend. I just want to see you happy.”

“Well, it’s too late anyway.” His voice was dangerously neutral while he did his best to avoid her gaze. He had fucked up anyway.

“Steve.” Nat stared at him insistently until he met her eyes. “At least, give me permission to tell Bucky why you left. He deserves the truth.”

_What would it change? Nothing!_ But even though Steve had already given up, he nodded. All of this wasn’t Nat’s fault and he didn’t want things to be weird between Bucky and her. 

Suddenly, Steve was very tired. Sometimes he asked himself what he was even fighting for. 

~*~

Afte Nat had left, Steve felt worse than before. He went straight to the bedroom and stacked all the blankets he could find around him, building himself a nest to lay in. It should have comforted him, but instead, it reminded him about the loss of his Alpha. _No, not his Alpha. Bucky had never been his._

Steve didn’t even notice how time passed. He was in his own little world and everything felt like too much. He just wanted someone to take care of things, someone who would tell him what to do. There was an invisible weight, dragging him down and Steve knew he would break under the responsibility one day. 

His thoughts became darker and darker. He felt terribly alone and caught himself thinking about the past. What if he’d never become Captain America? What if he could have stayed with his Mom? 

In the end, it was the doorbell that tore him from his thoughts. For a second, Steve pondered just staying where he was, but when the sound startled him again, he forced himself to get up. Maybe Nat had forgotten something at his place. After what he had done, he should at least try to make it up to her.

But it wasn’t Nat who stood in the door.

“Bucky? What are you doing here? Come in.”

What was the Alpha doing here? Bucky looked good, he always did, but Steve could see dark shadows under his eyes. Nat hadn’t exaggerated when she mentioned the Alpha was exhausted. 

Even though Steve had felt horrible just a moment ago, seeing Bucky made something inside of him jump in excitement. Steve knew he shouldn’t keep his hopes up and he shouldn’t feel giddy about Bucky visiting him, but he couldn’t stop his stomach from fluttering either. 

“Steve.” The Alpha’s voice was deep and sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. God, he had almost forgotten how his body reacted to Bucky.

They walked to the living room in silence and Steve fumbled nervously with the hem of his shirt. Bucky was dressed like a dream. Blue jeans and a leather jacket that emphasized his arm muscles while Steve wore his old sleeping pants and a too tight t-shirt Nat had given him for his last birthday. To make things worse, there was a huge Captain America logo in the middle. As they sat down on the couch, Steve pulled his knees against his chest to hide the embarrassing star.

“Do you want coffee?” Steve really hoped he wouldn’t have to get up again. 

“No thanks.”

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Steve reconsidered his wish. The tension wasn’t almost unbearable. Steve did his best not to look at Bucky, suddenly super interested in the ugly pattern of his pants. Ignoring the Alpha was almost impossible because Bucky’s scent started to spread in the room and Steve had to suppress a small whimper. His body reacted to the Alpha’s presence, even though his mind didn’t want to.

In the end, they broke the silence at the same time. “I'm sor-” “Nat talked-” Could it get even worse?

“You first,” Steve decided.

Bucky looked at him and cleared his throat. “I talked to Nat. She told me everything.” The Alpha’s voice was rough, but Steve couldn’t detect pain.

“Steve, why did you think I wouldn't want you?” Bucky came straight to the point.

_Because I’m nothing compared to you. Nothing._ Steve had to bite his tongue to stop the words from tumbling out.

“I don't know.” Steve’s voice was trembling, and he could see in Bucky’s eyes that the Alpha didn’t believe him.

“Sweetheart. You're beautiful, strong and so brave, but you're still giving yourself to me. How could I not want this?” There was so much adoration in Bucky’s gaze that it made Steve’s heart ache. 

“I'm too broad.” It was a pathetic try to convince the Alpha and Steve could feel his resolve crumbling.

“Baby, you're not too broad. Your body is beautiful. Can't you see how I'm reacting to it? I almost fucked you right on set, in front of Wanda. Lingerie should be forbidden on you.” 

The words were almost painful and Steve could barely hold back tears. This had always been his dream, but he wasn’t ready to let go of his insecurities yet.

“I don't look like an Omega.”

Were that tears running down his face? Steve wasn’t sure.

“Baby, you look exactly like an Omega. Yes, you might be taller and more muscular, but look how sweet you are for me. Such a good boy. So eager and pliant. Steve, you would do anything for your Alpha, wouldn't you?” 

A whimper left Steve’s lips, so high-pitched that the Alpha’s arms twitched to pull the Omega closer, but Steve wasn’t ready for it yet. Yes, he would do anything for his Alpha, would do anything for _Bucky._ Bucky was so perfect, telling Steve everything he needed to hear, even though the Omega had hurt him so badly a few days ago. What was Bucky even doing here? He should run away as fast as he could. Steve wasn’t able to resist much longer.

“But I'm Captain America. I'm born to fight. I'm born to kill.” Steve’s voice broke in the end and the tears came for real this time. He started sobbing, his instincts screaming at him to beg his Alpha for comfort, but at the same time, he couldn’t stand even the thought of being touched. He had felt worthless for so long.

Bucky gave him the most beautiful smile Steve had ever seen. “Sugar, you are not born to fight. You are a person. You are born for whatever you want to be born for. If you want to fight that's what you do. I don't like it, but I'm fine with it. It's your decision.”

It was the first time Steve allowed himself to think about what he really wanted. “I don't want to fight.” Relief spread across Bucky’s face and a small part of Steve preened for making his Alpha feel this way.

“If you don't want to fight, you don't have to.” 

As if it ever had been this simple. Steve couldn’t just stop. Impossible.

“But they want me to.”

Bucky looked at him challengingly. “Who are _they_?” 

“Shield, the government, everyone.” The world relied on Steve. What if the aliens would come back to New York? Who was there to stop the threat? 

“Have you ever told them you don't want to fight?” Bucky asked and the question made Steve’s stomach turn. Asking wouldn’t change a thing, would it?

“No, but-”

“No 'but', Steve,” Bucky’s voice was firmer than Steve had ever heard him before. “If you decide to quit, they can't stop you. What do you want for yourself?”

What did he want for himself? He had never thought about that. What did he enjoy besides worrying about being Captain America? 

“I want to paint. I've always wanted to paint.” 

“That's great, Stevie,” Bucky encouraged him. The Alpha’s smile was so beautiful, so honest, that Steve’s resolve ended shattered on the ground. He always wanted to see Bucky so happy, so satisfied with Steve. 

Suddenly, the need to be near Bucky, to belong to Bucky, became as strong as it had never been before. Steve was sick of fighting. He was sick of feeling worthless and small. And most important, Steve was sick of making it hard for himself. 

Bucky wanted him, even though he knew who the Omega was. The Alpha had come back, despite Steve hurting his feelings, despite Steve leaving him without an excuse. If the Alpha really wanted it, Steve wouldn’t be able to fight himself anymore. 

His next words were spit out in a rush before Steve could change his mind. “And I want you.”

The change in Bucky's demeanor was almost immediately visible. Worry was replaced by possessiveness, so hot and burning that Steve shuddered under the intense stare. There was no doubt. Bucky wanted him. More than Steve had allowed himself to think of. 

“I won’t ever let you go if you decide that you’re mine. I’ll claim you during your next heat.” Bucky’s words came out as a threat, but Steve had battled himself long enough, so he didn’t care about the ‘out’ Bucky was giving him.

“I want to be yours.” Steve had never been more certain.

The reaction was a demonstration of everything that made Bucky an Alpha. His posture changed, ready to hunt and claim, and Bucky’s scent spiked with arousal and protectiveness. It was easy for Steve to let himself drown in it, the pheromones fueled the fire burning through his body. He stopped fighting, his whole body waiting for his Alpha’s command.

“Come here, Sugar.”

The words were like invisible ropes, pulling Steve’s body towards Bucky until he sat on the Alpha’s lap. It was like coming home and Steve didn’t remember feeling so at ease since he had woken up in the future. Maybe ever. He was strong now, strong and able to survive, but he still felt small and protected in Bucky’s arms. 

They didn’t fuck, even though Bucky’s presence was enough for Steve’s body to slick up. He could feel his horrible sleeping pants getting soaked and there was a moment he wanted to be embarrassed about it before Bucky soothed him with a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sh, it’s completely normal, sweetheart. Feel this?” He directed Steve’s hand until it was pressed against the bulge in Bucky’s pants. “I’m just as gone for you as you are for me. Believe me, I want nothing more than to turn you over and fuck you on the couch, but I want to make sure you didn’t change your mind over night. I couldn’t live with you leaving after I’ve felt how it is to be inside you.”

Steve understood and immediately, the guilt came back. Bucky’s lack of trust was his fault. He had hurt the Alpha while he wanted nothing more than Bucky being happy. But before Steve’s thoughts could spiral further, Bucky stopped him anew. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Sugar. I forgive you. I want you. Just stop thinking and come close.”

Immediately, Steve relaxed against Bucky’s chest. He could do this, he could wait. Bucky wanted him. There was proof right under his ass and Steve’s body fell pliant against the Alpha. Having Bucky close was already so much more than he had ever allowed himself to dream about, and now he only had to make sure not to fuck it up.

They stayed like this for hours, wrapped up in another's arms and drowning in their mingled scents. Eventually, Bucky shifted them, so they laid on the couch and the Alpha could spoon the hell out of Steve. It was nice. They turned on the TV, got distracted by an animal documentary, and watched pandas in their natural habitat while Steve’s back was pressed against Bucky’s chest. 

“I’m not ready to give it up yet,” Steve said suddenly while the panda on the screen lazily ate bamboo. “Captain America I mean. I want, one day, but not yet.”

He didn’t turn his head, afraid of what he would see on Bucky’s face. But the Alpha stayed calm and raised a hand to draw circles on Steve’s chest. It was a reassuring gesture and Steve felt himself settle again. 

“You don’t have to give it up today, Stevie. Take your time. Figure it out.”

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn’t know if he deserved this, but he would do everything to keep this Alpha. Bucky was perfect, and Steve would try his best to be perfect for Bucky as well. 

Bucky stayed, even when the clock hit midnight. They had ordered takeout and spent the night watching TV and talking. Steve didn’t remember ever being happier. When they finally settled in Steve’s bed, surrounded by the blankets Steve had piled up a few hours ago, the Omega wanted to pause time. He shared his nest with Bucky, the most gorgeous Alpha Steve had ever met. 

Shortly before he fell asleep, Steve reminded himself that he owed Nat for fixing things with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter for me. I definitely prefer writing porn, but my brain forced me to write this instead. Well, it was good practice, and I hope y'all liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yes, it's me again. The porn muse graced me with her visit while I should have studied for my exam instead. Well, now you get a new chapter and I get a few days at my desk (just kidding, the exam is not that bad. I mean, it's just one)
> 
> Enjoy <3

The next morning, Steve woke up disoriented and confused. He didn’t remember sleeping so well in a long time and his body was overwhelmed with the rest it had gotten. He blinked several times against the bright light of the morning sun before the memories came back. Bucky was here. The weight that currently warmed Steve’s back was his Alpha. 

A smile spread on his face and for a few seconds, Steve thought about cuddling against Bucky’s chest and closing his eyes again. But then he thought back at how perfect Bucky was and the urge to give something back rose. 

As careful as he could, Steve freed himself of Bucky’s arms and tiptoed out of the room without waking the Alpha. He wanted to surprise Bucky with pancakes, so he fetched the ingredients and made himself a coffee. Which, by the way, tasted so much better than the stupid coffee shop brew. 

Making pancakes was a mess. The flour ended all over the kitchen counter and Steve cursed like a sailor when a huge piece of eggshell fell into the dough. He could feel the familiar doubts rising. _What kind of Omega can’t even cook their Alpha breakfast?_ But before his thoughts started spiraling again, Steve shut them down. He could learn how to cook. Bucky just needed a little more patience with him.

He was just pulling a pan out of his kitchen cupboard when footsteps made him turn around. Bucky stood in the door, wearing nothing but boxer briefs and Steve had to swallow as his gaze fell onto the Alpha. Bucky looked beautiful. It was the first time Steve could appreciate his almost naked form and like the pathetic Omega that he was, Steve’s body slicked up immediately. 

Steve’s gaze was fixed on Bucky’s tights and he imagined how it would feel like to bounce on them while he was seated on the thick cock. His eyes wandered higher, over the huge tent in Bucky’s boxers, taking in the Alpha’s muscular chest until he finally met Bucky’s gaze. 

_Oh, God._ Steve had expected to see a smile, maybe arousal even, but he hadn’t expected the feral expression on Bucky’s face. With two large steps, Bucky stood next to him and pushed him so hard against the kitchen counter, that the edge was pressed painfully against Steve’s back. 

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Bucky’s words were nothing more but a growl and Steve whimpered in response, baring his throat to reassure the Alpha of his submission. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve’s voice was high-pitched and he couldn’t stop the arousal that coursed through his body in response to the possessive side of his Alpha. Yes, _his_ Alpha. 

Bucky attacked his throat immediately, biting and scent marking Steve, so everyone would know the Omega was his. Steve melted into the touch. His throat would be red and blue tomorrow, a claim that could only be topped by the mating mark Bucky wanted to give Steve during his next heat. The thought alone was enough for Steve’s knees to buckle and his legs would have given in if Bucky hadn’t supported Steve’s weight with his entire body. It would only be a matter of time until Steve belonged to his Alpha.

“Did you change your mind?” 

_Mh? Did Bucky ask him something?_ Steve was distracted by the lips on his throat and the overwhelming urge to get something of Bucky inside of him. He would do anything. Suck on his cock, ride his fingers, let himself be filled up by his Alpha’s seed- Wait. Why was Bucky stopping? 

Steve lifted his gaze and looked at Bucky’s face. The Alpha’s expression was thunderous. Barely contained lust and the urge to claim, but when Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes, he could see a hint of fear underneath. What was Bucky afraid of? 

“I give you a choice, sweetheart. Either you turn around and go back to our nest, or you tell me now that this won’t work.”

A few days ago, Steve would have needed time to think. He would have tried to run and hide, thinking of all the ways he could fuck this up, but right now, he was tired of making things hard for himself. Bucky wanted him, and he wanted Bucky. It wasn’t only the lust coursing through his body, he had wanted Bucky yesterday too as they had watched animal documentaries on the couch. It would be stupid to let this Alpha get away.

So Steve dumped everything. He left the half-finished dough on the kitchen counter, didn’t even finish his coffee, and went back to their nest. It was more comfortable anyway. Warm, soft, and filled with the scent of his Alpha. 

It was instinct to strip himself from his clothes and present in the middle of the bed, even though Bucky hasn’t entered the room yet. Steve would show his Alpha that he was worth keeping and maybe, he would even get Bucky’s knot if he was good. He could feel his own slick running down his thighs and for the first time it didn’t make Steve feel greedy but proud. 

When Bucky entered the room, Steve’s instincts went haywire. This was his chance to prove to his Alpha that he was good. He just had to listen, Bucky would do the rest.

“Look at you, Stevie. Presenting like a little bitch in heat. What do you need from me? Tell me what you are, sweetheart.”

The words fueled the fire that burned inside of Steve and he didn’t even have to look at his Alpha to feel Bucky’s want, his desire. Alpha arousal laid heavily in the air, only overpowered by the sweet smell of Steve’s slick. Nothing had ever felt so _right_ before. How could Steve ever question them when being with Bucky was the easiest thing in the world.

“Want you.” Steve’s words were already slurred. “‘m your Omega, _yours_. Show me m’yours. Need you, Alpha. Please.”

Bucky gave him a content purr in response and Steve could feel the mattress dip behind him. His Alpha was here, only inches away, and he was ready to claim Steve, ready to show him that the only place where he belonged was Bucky’s cock. 

“You’ve missed your last chance to leave, sugar. Now your mine. Show me how much you need me, Stevie. Show me that your body belongs to me.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice. He spread his legs even wider and let his hands wander behind his back until he got a good hold of his cheeks. They were already slippery from the wetness oozing out of him, but Steve dug his fingernails into the flesh until he could pull it apart and bare his most vulnerable part to Bucky’s gaze. 

The Alpha’s response was worth every struggle Steve had had with himself over the last week. Steve wasn’t the only one unable to control his body and before he could even notice what happened, Bucky had pulled his hips onto the Alpha’s lap. 

He had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life. Steve laid face-first on the mattress, his legs spread obscenely while his ass rested on Bucky’s thighs. He had to arch his back to stay in position and his hands were still obediently grabbing his own cheeks, giving Bucky the perfect view of his fluttering hole. 

Shame wanted to bubble up in his chest, but Steve pushed it back before he could ruin this for his Alpha. It was pathetic how wet he was, how willing and needy, but Bucky wanted him too. He could feel the huge bulge pressed his ass and the visual proof of his Alpha’s arousal soothed his anxiety. It was okay to be easy. It was okay to let go. Bucky would catch him.

“Stevie, I’m sorry. There’s no way I can hold back much longer.” A finger wandered alongside the edge of his rim and Steve wailed under the teasing touch. “You’re making me so hard, sweetheart. Such a temptation. You want to get fucked so badly, don’t you?”

Steve’s response was an affirmative whimper and he pressed himself closer to the finger, begging wordlessly for Bucky to fill him up. 

“So wet, sweetheart, so open. I’ve never seen an Omega losing it for an Alpha that quickly. I should keep you in my bed, baby. Fill you up again and again. Fuck all those insecurities out of you.”

 _Yes, yes, yes._ That was exactly what Steve wanted. To be held on Bucky’s cock so he didn’t have to think about all the responsibilities anymore. With Bucky, he had nothing more to do than spread his legs and obey the velvet voice that kept whispering in his ear how good he was, how pliant. He just had to be open and willing. Steve could do that. He _wanted_ to do that. 

Eventually, Bucky showed mercy. He pressed the finger inside of Steve’s twitching hole and the Omega sobbed in response. It felt so good to have something inside of him, something that soothed the painful emptiness, and Steve relaxed under the feeling of being filled. His Alpha would take care of him. He would breed Steve and stuff him with his cock, rewarding him because he had been a good boy. A pliant boy. 

Steve was too far gone to notice that he started to babble, incoherent words like _fuck me, Alpha, it hurts,_ but he did notice that Bucky growled and that the thick bulge twitched under him. He was so caught up in his pleasure that he hadn’t paid attention to his Alpha. Suddenly, the urge to please his Alpha was stronger than his own arousal and Steve gathered all his sanity left to beg for it.

“Alpha, lemme taste you. Please, I need your cock.”

Thankfully, Bucky was already on the verge of breaking himself because he pulled his finger out and manhandled Steve until it was no longer his ass but his face that was pressed against the bulge in his pants. The Omega whimpered when he felt the barrier between his Alpha’s cock and himself, but he still rubbed his face all over Bucky’s pants. It was pathetic, but it was the only way he could feel his Alpha yet. 

“Sh, Stevie.” Bucky gripped Steve’s jaw tightly and pulled the Omega’s head up, so he could open his own zipper and pulled out his erection. “Now, sweetheart. Show your Alpha that you’re worth keeping.”

Steve dived in with a happy whimper and pressed his face against Bucky’s cock. It was huge and red, already leaking precome and Steve inhaled the scent like a dying man water in the desert. The smell made his hole leak even more and Steve drowned in the proof of his Alpha’s pleasure. He could die like this, wrapped in the best scent he had ever smelled while his Alpha patted his head and told him what a good boy he was. 

But after some time, the desire to taste his Alpha got stronger and Steve tentatively licked across the leaking tip to get a glimpse of his Alpha on his tongue. Bucky’s reaction was instantaneous. He let out a loud moan and gripped Steve’s jaw again, pressing his fingers against Steve’s cheeks and forcing him to open his mouth. Steve gave in immediately and he opened up for his Alpha to take. 

When Bucky’s cock entered his mouth for the first time, Steve’s eyes rolled back. It felt so right, like this was his place, like he was meant to suck on his Alpha’s cock. Bucky was possessive, close to losing control and Steve should be scared. But instead of fear, the Omega was proud. Bucky was feral because of _him._

So Steve focused on sucking. He hollowed his cheeks, let his tongue dance around Bucky’s thick cock, and did his best not to choke when the Alpha pushed past the end of his mouth. Steve was loving it. He loved every tear that ran down his cheeks, even as Bucky wiped it away with his thumb. He loved every convulse of his throat around Bucky’s tip and every inch of the thick length that spread his lips more and more. But what he loved the most were the sounds Bucky made. 

“Just like that. Take it like a good Omega. Can’t believe I haven’t done this sooner.”

Steve was in heaven, drifting on a cloud of _Alpha_ and _desire_ until suddenly, the heavy weight in his tongue disappeared. To his own horror, Steve started crying. 

“Sh, Stevie. Don’t be afraid. I was too close, sweetheart. I still want to fill you up. Be a good boy and give me your hole.”

Although Bucky had already explained the withdrawal to him, Steve was still wary. Words weren’t enough anymore. He had to feel that Bucky needed him just as much as Steve craved his Alpha. Still, his Alpha had ordered him to give him his hole, so Steve turned around until he laid on his back, pulling his legs to his chest and offering Bucky his most vulnerable place.

Immediately, Bucky’s finger was back and Steve relaxed when he felt the familiar weight again. His Alpha wouldn’t leave him, he just needed Steve’s hole to feel good. 

“So wet, Sugar. Dripping like a whore.” The words made Steve preen and he whined when he felt a second finger pressing in. Steve was a good little Omega, wet and open, ready for his Alpha to shove in. 

“More, please?” Steve looked at Bucky with innocent eyes, even though he had the other man’s finger buried in his ass. He couldn’t wait longer. He wanted his Alpha now. Wanted to be filled up, claimed, and marked. 

Steve could see the battle of longing and sanity on Bucky’s face, and to his own delight, the arousal won. “One more finger,” Bucky growled and shoved the third digit in while his other hand already pulled down his pants. “I can’t believe what a tease you are, acting all innocent and bashful, even though you want nothing more but a cock in your cunt.”

No words would have more impact than spreading his legs did, so Steve focused on the latter. The third finger was already a tight fit, but the Omega didn’t care. Pain wouldn’t matter, as long as his Alpha would finally make him whole. 

It only took the right words for Steve to get what he wanted. “Hurts, Alpha. M’feelin’ so empty. Fill me up. Please, Alpha. Breed me.”

The roar Steve got in response was worth the empty feeling as Bucky pulled out his fingers, and Steve didn’t have to wait long till the tip of Bucky’s cock nudged against his rim. Bucky was big, even bigger when Steve thought about _this_ disappearing inside him, but he was an Omega for fucks sake. He was built to take this, built to take his Alpha. It would fit, Steve was sure.

The first inches of Bucky’s cock split him open and the intense burn brought tears to Steve’s eyes. It hurt, there was no denial, but at the same time, Steve loved it with all that he had. It was a struggle to take his Alpha, but Steve was a good Omega. He could do what other Omegas couldn’t. Steve would take his Alpha and embrace the pain.

His own small cock twitched with every thrust that forced Bucky deeper inside his body. Steve didn’t even know what to focus on. The delicious pain that was so much _more_ than he could have ever imagined, or the obscene squelch of his slick that accompanied every single one of Bucky’s movements. Steve was in heaven. His Alpha was inside of him, pressing impossibly deeper and deeper, and the Omega had to worry about nothing but taking it. 

“You feel so good, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was dark and dripped with arousal. “So tight, so wet. Does it hurt?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve sobbed, but he barely noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He was caught in his own arousal. Everything was overwhelming, everything was _Bucky._ He could almost feel his Alpha’s cock in his throat. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Bucky soothed while he pressed another inch in Steve’s eager hole. “You took half of me. Never had someone taking me like this. You’re a slut for this, aren’t you?”

 _Half of him?_ Steve’s hand wandered between his legs and his fingertips ghosted over the part of Bucky that wasn’t buried in Steve’s hole yet. _Oh, God._ It was so much. Steve wasn’t sure if he could take Bucky completely and he could feel his hole twitching in fear. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Bucky distracted him with a kiss against Steve’s forehead. “You can take it. I’ll help you. Just relax for me. Be a good little Omega.”

And what should Steve have done besides listening? He went limp, his body relaxing in his Alpha’s grip, so another inch slipped inside of him without trouble. It was too much, the burn almost unbearable, but keeping Bucky out felt even worse. So Steve closed his eyes and gave himself over to his Alpha.

When Bucky finally bottomed out, Steve was a mess. Slick was everywhere, not only on his thighs, and his entire body was dripping with sweat. Still, he had done it. He had taken his Alpha completely. Steve smiled like a maniac, so proud and so happy, that his heart wanted to burst. 

“Best Omega I ever had.” Bucky’s words did nothing to bring him back down to earth, so Steve basked in the feelings of accomplishment. It was the first time he didn’t doubt being good enough for Bucky, and Steve wanted this to last. 

But his hole kept fluttering and tightening around Bucky until the Alpha’s patience ran thin and Bucky started to thrust. It was too early. Steve wasn’t stretched enough, but the painful friction was so intense that Steve started to sob again. He didn’t want it to end, he never wanted it to end, and his cock couldn’t stop leaking due to the intense burn in his hole. 

“So hot inside,” Bucky growled while his hips slapped against Steve’s ass with every thrust. “Can’t believe I haven’t taken you sooner. Would you have bent over for me in the coffee shop, Stevie?”

“Yes.” It was the truth. Even though Steve had doubted himself back then, he would have taken Bucky in a heartbeat. 

“You’re a dream for every Alpha, sweetheart. Can’t believe you think you’re not good enough. Don’t you see how good you are? That you’re dripping, even though your hole is already sore?”

Steve whimpered because he could feel exactly what Bucky was talking about. His rim must be straining, a deep red probably, but Steve was still begging for more. Every sound he made, every move of his hips enchanted the Alpha to fuck him harder, to fuck him faster. There was something he needed, something he couldn’t grasp. 

The second Bucky’s cock hit his sweet spot for the first time, Steve knew what he was missing. A cry left his mouth, high-pitched and feminine, the sensations too much. His vision was swimming, and Steve didn’t know anymore if it was the tears or the threat of passing out. He was so close, and only the lack of his Alpha’s permission kept him from tumbling over the edge. 

“Please, Alpha.” Steve couldn’t find words anymore, but Bucky understood him nevertheless. His Alpha was towering over him, buried balls deep inside of Steve and every thrust against the Omega’s sweet spot set his nerves on fire. 

“You can come after I’ve filled you up and not a second earlier,” Bucky growled, but the permission was enough for Steve to relax into the mattress. 

“Thank you. Thank you, Alpha.” 

Fighting his own orgasm was torture, but the need to be good overpowered the need to come. Instead, Steve focused on Bucky’s pleasure. He tightened his hole even when it burned like hell and offered his throat for his Alpha to claim. His own pleasure didn’t matter, as long as his Alpha wasn’t satisfied. 

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s neck and left imprints of his teeth all over the skin. It was sheer willpower that the Alpha didn’t sink his teeth into Steve’s skin, but it wasn’t recommended to bond outside of the heat. The mating bite hurt and outside of his heat, Steve’s body didn’t produce the endorphins to soothe the pain. So Bucky stuck to marking Steve’s neck with his lips, sucking on the skin and smacking his hips against the Omega’s ass.

When Bucky finally came, Steve felt every surge of seed that splashed against his wall. It was warm and so satisfying, the Omega started to purr. His Alpha filled him, his Alpha bred him, his Alpha marked him as his property. 

Steve’s own orgasm washed over him before Bucky was coming down. The world spiraled around him while his hole clenched on his Alpha’s cock and milked as thoroughly as possible. Steve had gotten his Alpha’s cum, and based on the twitching cock inside of him, Bucky had come a lot. Steve could feel his own cock spilling, but he didn’t care, contently drifting on Bucky’s length.

He was successfully reduced to a puddle of endorphins and happiness. Steve didn’t remember ever feeling this content. Bucky pulled out, but Steve was too weak to protest. For a second, he wished Bucky had knotted him, but it was a bad idea outside of his heat. He barely took the Alpha at all, knotting would have ruined him. 

Bucky shifted them until he could spoon Steve again and the Omega decided that it was his favorite cuddle position. He was far away. In the back of his mind, Steve noticed that Bucky whispered things in his ear. How good he had been, how tight and obedient, but getting a hold of the words was too difficult, so Steve let them slide.

Nothing mattered. Not the mess between them, not the soreness of his hole or the bite marks on his neck. He was floating with the feeling of being good. When his Alpha’s hand started stroking his hair, Steve purred. He was home, wrapped in his Alpha’s scent, and fucked out in his nest. His eyes drifted shut, although it wasn’t even noon yet. This was everything he had ever wanted and he would do anything to keep his Alpha.

~*~

After their first time together, Steve and Bucky got closer. Every time Steve’s insecurities rose, Bucky fucked them out of the Omega while he told him how perfect Steve was. They started to tell their friends about them, and Steve didn’t even protest when Bucky began to call him his mate. 

Days turned into weeks and Steve was the happiest he had ever been. He didn’t even understand anymore why he had tried to resist Bucky in the beginning. Being with Bucky was easy and every day the Alpha hadn’t left, Steve became more confident. 

The only thing they hadn’t discussed yet was the Captain America part and Steve dreaded the conversation. He wasn’t ready to quit yet, but he could see the worry in Bucky’s face each time he got called out on a mission. Still, Steve pushed the fear to the back of his mind and focused on the good things.

One day, Bucky came over with a huge grin on his face and immediately started to grope Steve’s ass, although they haven’t even closed the door yet. 

“Did something happen?” Steve asked curiously but didn’t pull back when the Alpha’s hands slipped under his pants. Instead, he tried to close the door with his foot while he clung to Bucky to keep his balance. 

“Guess.” The Alpha smiled playfully and Steve’s heart burst with seeing Bucky so happy.

“Nat finally told you what she wants for Christmas.” It was a struggle every year to find a present for her.

“No.”

“Your boss gave you a pay raise.”

Bucky laughed loudly. “Better.”

“Better than a pay raise?” A pay raise was already pretty awesome, but Bucky nodded anyway. Steve was out of ideas. 

“The magazine came out,” Bucky revealed.

Steve gulped, suddenly giddy with nervousness. He had almost forgotten the reason Bucky and he had met, but now that the Alpha opened his backpack and pulled out the latest edition of Alpha’s Health, all the memories came back.

A few weeks ago, he would have tried to hide now, ashamed with the thought of seeing himself in delicate lingerie, but Bucky had helped him to come along with his body. At least a little bit. 

“Show me,” Steve demanded and tried to grab the magazine, but Bucky laughed and held it out of his reach. Sure, Steve could have used his super strength, but he enjoyed the illusion of Bucky being stronger than him. Instead, he started to pout. 

“Stevie, don’t look at me like that. You know I can’t resist you when you pout.” Steve knew that pretty well, so he batted his eyes bashfully and gave his Alpha the most innocent look. 

Of course, Bucky broke. “Fine, sugar. Sit on my lap while we look at the pictures.”

They sat on the couch, Bucky’s legs spread like a v, so Steve could sit in between. The magazine was placed on Steve’s lap and Bucky looked at the pictures over the shoulder.

To Steve’s horror, he didn’t have to open Alpha’s Health because there was a huge picture of himself on the cover. His body was muscular, but Wanda had done an amazing job with the light, so instead of huge and bulky, Steve’s body looked soft. He swallowed when his gaze wandered over the lingerie that peaked out under the hem of his sweater.

“Is that how I look to you?” Steve asked while he turned his head to look at the Alpha. 

Bucky growled and nodded, pulling Steve’s back closer against his chest until the Omega could feel the beginning of a bulge pressed against his ass. 

“Do you see what I see, Stevie? So soft and delicate, perfect for every Alpha. They are going to be so jealous of me because it’s my knot you’ll sit on, won’t you?”

It was all too easy for Bucky to get Steve’s body going, so the Omega whimpered while he offered his neck to his Alpha. “Only yours, Bucky. I promise.”

Bucky growled and took a deep breath before he pulled himself together. They hadn’t even opened the magazine yet, even though he had been buried balls deep in Steve just this morning. Steve opened Alpha’s Health quickly, so he had at least the chance to look at the pictures once before he ended up crying on Bucky’s cock. 

There were two more shots of Steve in the magazine next to an article about gender stereotypes and the appeal of muscles on Omegas. Steve smiled. Bucky liked this side of him, liked that Steve surrendered willingly, even though he could overpower Bucky without breaking a sweat. 

For a moment, Steve thought about how much progress he had made during the last weeks. He was proud of himself and -he couldn’t believe saying that- glad he was in the future. He had his friends, Nat, Clint, and Clint’s roommate Sam that he had gotten to know more since he started dating his Alpha, and he had Bucky. Steve couldn’t have hoped for a better Alpha. 

The thoughts disappeared a moment later because Bucky lost his patience and shredded Steve’s clothes to get him on his knot. He felt safe, he felt at home. 

Steve couldn’t have imagined how everything would turn to shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? *hide* I couldn't NOT write the last sentence
> 
> And I've figured out that it's probably gonna be 6 chapters long
> 
> I'd love to get some comments <3 thank you


	5. Chapter 5

The day everything went to shit started pretty normal. Ironically, the sun was shining, Steve got solid eight hours of sleep, and Bucky, the lifesaver, brought him a cup of coffee to bed. Steve had felt a little cranky the previous evening, but his Alpha was sweet and considerate, giving him his caffeine before the Omega even had the chance to get moody. 

They spent their morning together, eating Bucky’s pancakes because the Alpha was a much better cook than Steve, and they even managed to fool around a little before it got late.

When Bucky had to leave for work, Steve went on a run. It wasn’t too hot, but it wasn’t too cold either, so Steve didn’t have a single thing to complain about. He was in a disgustingly good mood when Nat picked him up on her way to work, and they used the time to catch up on each other’s lives. It was a nice morning, and Steve found himself whistling his favorite song while he edited his past mission reports. 

The good mood lasted until noon. Of course, it started with aliens again, even though they didn’t decide to attack New York this time (thankfully) but a small town in the south of New Jersey. Tony needed less than a minute to evacuate the civilians, so when the battle began, no one was in danger besides a few reporters. Sometimes Steve wondered why someone would risk their own life just for a photo. 

The evil guy was nasty but stupid. He waved around with something that looked like a water pistol and tried to shoot them with slimy purple poison. Fortunately, he wasn’t only half-blind, but also a bad shooter, so the only reason they hadn’t taken him down yet was the huge amount of tentacles that were surprisingly bullet-resistant. As the alien villain raised his water pistol again Steve asked himself if his life was real or if he was trapped in one of the video games Sam was always playing. 

The Avengers should have taken the villain down without getting hit, but that’s when it happened. It came quickly. In one moment, Steve jumped over a damaged car and rolled off his left shoulder to avoid getting hit with the poison, and in the next, he doubled over in pain. 

Suddenly, everything was hot. His body ached, screaming for his Alpha to fill him up while his legs gave in. He fell onto the ground like a sack and the only words on his mind were  _ Bucky, Alpha, please _ . 

“Steve, you’re in heat.” Nat’s voice was filled with concern and he could see her dodging a tentacle to get closer to him. But just like her, the evil guy seemed to see his weakness as well. As bad as the villain’s aim was, Steve didn’t move at all, so even the evil guy managed to shoot the slimy mixture right onto his face. 

Steve waited for the pain to come. One second, two seconds, but nothing happened. When he raised his head again, Tony was shooting one of his laser beams straight through the villain’s head, but the rest of the team stared at Steve in horror. Had he missed something? Was he hurt? Where was the pain?

Steve lifted his hand tentatively and touched his face, searching for potential damage the evil guy had made.  _ Oh, shit, shit, shit.  _ Suddenly, he knew why everyone was staring at him. It wasn’t about an injury. There was no blood, no. He didn’t feel  _ his mask _ anymore. Instead, his fingertips were pressed against bare skin. Fuck, the poison had burned away the fabric, leaving his face intact and flawless.

Before he could panic, Nat was next to him and pressed his face against her leg. There was a slight chance the reporters were distracted by the tentacle monster and didn’t pay attention to Steve. 

“Call Bucky,” Nat instructed Clint while she tried to soothe Steve and ushered him over to the Quinjet. “Everything will be fine, Steve. I’ll bring you straight to Bucky, don’t worry.”

With every passing second, Steve’s capability to think clearly declined and he allowed Nat to pull him towards the escape. His body burned, hot and unrelenting, calling for his Alpha to knot him and fill him up.

Usually, his heats came slowly and regularly. Every half a year, it hit him for exactly five days. His pre-heat symptoms were always the same. It started with a headache, went on with cravings, and ended with him being moody and cranky- Wait. He had been cranky yesterday.

Steve groaned. Stupid Alpha, with stupid pheromones and stupidly good looking cocks. Apparently, Steve’s cycle has adapted to him always having an Alpha around. His body had decided it wanted to be claimed, so it had kick-started his heat. 

Cursing Bucky in his head was the last coherent thought Steve had before his mind went ultimately blank. He had a lot to deal with once the heat was over, but now it was on Bucky and Nat to get him home again.

Steve didn’t really realize that Nat talked to Bucky on the phone, telling him about the fight, the reporters, and Steve’s heat. Everything the Omega could focus on was the fire in his veins and the aching emptiness that made him cry and sob and beg for his Alpha. A rumble from the other end of the line told Steve that his distress was setting Bucky on edge as well. 

Thankfully, the flight to New York was really short. With each passing second, Steve’s body ached even more and his mind screamed at him that his Alpha didn’t want him anymore, didn’t want to take care of Steve while he was so helpless. It was only thanks to Nat’s composure and her gentle rubs on his back, that Steve held himself together long enough.

“He didn’t abandon you, Steve,” Nat whispered in his ear. “He will be there in a second. Just hold on.” Her voice was so calm, so  _ Alpha,  _ Steve couldn’t  _ not  _ believe her. 

When the Quinjet finally landed on the roof of Stark Tower, Bucky was already there. He paced in front of the runway, his expression concerned, and he radiated so much power that Steve wanted to pull down his suit before the doors had even opened. Fortunately, Nat stopped him fast enough. 

“Stevie, come here. Now.” Bucky’s voice was so firm, so  _ commanding _ , that Steve tripped out of the Quinjet and fell into his Alpha’s arms. It was like coming home and the scent of his Alpha finally assured Steve that he was wanted. Steve buried his nose in Bucky’s hair. 

“Thanks for bringing him to me,” Bucky said to Nat, but she only gave him an exhausted smile. It was unusual for her to show any emotions at all. 

“Take him to his floor in the Tower.” She sounded tired and concerned. “Help him to get it out.” Bucky nodded and scooped the Omega up in his arms. Steve whimpered and moaned, pressing himself closer to his Alpha and trying to rub against him, even though his friends were still there. There was no shame left during his heat.

When Bucky carried Steve towards the elevator that would bring them to the Omega’s floor, Nat stopped them for a second. “Bucky!” She waited until the other Alpha was looking her in the eyes. “Today might have consequences. If something gets out, be there for him.”

The smile Bucky gave her in return was a sad one. “I’m always there for him, Nat. I’m going to claim him today. He’s mine. Forever.” Nat nodded approvingly before she climbed back into the Quinjet to pick up her own Omega. 

  
  


~*~

Even though Bucky only took Steve to his apartment in the Tower, it still felt like ages until they finally arrived. Steve was out of it, mindlessly rubbing against his Alpha and begging for his knot while Bucky fought to keep the last grasp of his control. The Alpha’s rut was taking over, triggered by the sweet scent of Steve’s heat, and it was only a matter of minutes until Bucky would fuck him against the elevator’s wall. 

Thankfully, Tony Stark wasn’t only annoying as fuck, he was also a brilliant engineer, so his elevator took them to their floor in less than ten seconds. As soon as the door closed behind Steve, the Omega dropped on his knees. It was instinct. The need to surrender to his Alpha, to show him how good he was, how obedient. Bucky growled in response.

“Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me. Please. I can’t- I need-,  _ please _ .” Steve was completely out of it. Everything hurt, everything  _ burned,  _ and he didn’t even notice the slick anymore that gushed out of him in waves unhindered. The heat made his muscles relax, so he could take his Alpha without any prep.

Still, Bucky took his time. His control was incredible, given that he was on the verge of his rut himself, but he dragged it out to make it better for his Omega. Steve would have preferred if his Alpha had ripped a hole in his suit and had taken him on the hallway floor, but Bucky carried him to the bedroom while he soothed Steve’s pathetic whimpers.

“Stevie, baby, I have to make sure you’re ready and comfortable. Just a little longer, alright?” Bucky’s voice was hungry and impatient, the opposite of his gentle words, and his hands trembled in the attempt to hold back. “I’m thicker than the average Alpha, sweetheart. Let me make sure I don’t tear you apart with my knot.”

Even though Bucky’s words made sense, Steve's mind wasn’t clear enough to understand anything besides  _ knot.  _ He expected the Alpha to fuck him as soon as his back hit the mattress, but instead of shredding Steve’s pants, Bucky opened the zipper of his suit. It was agony and Steve couldn’t suppress the glimpse of betrayal that poisoned his mind. 

“Alpha, don’t let me down, please. I need it. You owe me, fuck me. Now!” 

A second after the words left his mouth, Steve regretted them already. It wasn’t his decision when he would get his knot, but he had tried to order his Alpha around anyway. A careful glance at Bucky confirmed his fear. It was never wise to challenge an Alpha close to his rut, but Steve had done it nevertheless. In return, Bucky’s expression had turned thunderous. 

“I don’t wanna hear a single word, Steven. Be a good Omega present for me. Legs spread.”

Steve obeyed eagerly, but the feeling of disappointing his Alpha still brought tears to his eyes. “I’m sorry, Alpha. Please, don’t be mad.” He scrambled to get into the position, finally stripping off his suit and presenting to his Alpha’s gaze. He felt miserable, worthless of his Alpha’s knot. Why had he been so demanding? A good Omega would wait for their Alpha to take. 

Bucky immediately reacted to his distress. “Sweetheart, I’m not mad. I know this is hard for you. Just be my good boy now, and everything is fine, alright?” He waited until Steve sniffled and the Omega’s tears lessened. “You’re very patient, baby, but at some point, everyone would break. Just try a little harder for me. I love you, Stevie.”

The words send a wave of relief through his body. He was  _ Stevie  _ again. He could be good, he just had to do exactly what Bucky wanted. 

When Steve didn’t move for ten seconds straight, Bucky rewarded him with three fingers at once. There was no resistance. Steve opened up like a flower, finally getting something inside of him, and even though it wasn’t enough, the Omega came with a shudder. He had been teased for too long. 

Still, the orgasm brought no relief. It was a reaction of his body, an attempt to milk his Alpha, to trigger his knot, but Steve wouldn’t be satisfied until he was stuffed to the brim. His body needed Bucky’s seed, needed his knot to keep him full, but as open as he was, Steve couldn’t take Bucky without a serious injury yet. 

As soon as the next pathetic whimper left his lips, Bucky gave him the fourth finger. Finally, Steve felt a stretch. The burn was overpowered by the ache in his hole, the horrible empty feeling, even though he was filled, but Steve knew at least that they were getting there.

“Open, Stevie.” Bucky whispered in his ear how good he was, how perfect while his fingers spread Steve wider and wider. The Omega’s slick was everywhere, the scent intoxicating for the Alpha, but Bucky hadn’t snapped yet. It was close though. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Bucky said, his voice more animal than human. “It’s going to hurt. I won’t last long. I’ll break soon.” Simultaneously to his words, Bucky pressed his thumb in, spreading Steve so far that he could see the pink skin inside the Omega’s hole. “Just a little, Steve. Just one more minute.”

The next thing Steve felt was a delicious pain as Bucky kept pressing and pressing until his entire fist sank inside of him. Steve crashed. His entire body shook violently when he came a second time on Bucky’s fist. His scream echoed from the walls, only drowned out by a loud crack. The headboard of the bed broke in the middle because Steve couldn’t control his super soldier strength anymore. 

Bucky had mercy. He pulled out as carefully as he could and told Steve again and again that he loved him, that Steve was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. The Omega believed Bucky. How could he have not when his Alpha sounded so wrecked, so overwhelmed. 

Steve fought with the fog that threatened to take over his mind, so he could tell Bucky what he had to say. “I wanna be yours forever. Alpha, I love you. Bite me, claim me. Show everyone that I’m yours.”

It could have been Steve’s words. It could have been Bucky’s rut too. Whatever it was, it broke the Alpha’s last resolve and he slammed into Steve’s hole with one trust. The stretch was barely noticeable after Steve had taken Bucky’s entire fist, but he did his best to clench around his Alpha’s cock. 

Bucky’s hips moved relentlessly, his thrusts fast hand hard. Steve was so close to getting it, so close to finally ease the fire burning through his body. He arched his back further, pressed his ass against Bucky’s crotch, and tilted his head to the side to give his Alpha room. There was nothing on his mind but the desperate wish to be filled by his Alpha.

“So beautiful, Stevie. Such a good little bitch for me. Tell your Alpha what you need. Tell me who you were made for.”

Steve felt dizzy, but he pulled himself together long enough to fulfill his Alpha’s command. “ _ Nghn _ \- m’yours, Bucky. Come in me. Knot me. Breed me, please.”

The bed creaked with every single movement Bucky made and slammed against the wall. Steve could hear his Alpha panting in his ear, so close to finally come inside of the Omega. Anticipation filled the Omega, and he knew he would get the knot soon. 

When Bucky’s thrusts faltered and he finally came, Steve drowned in it. He could feel that his hole got stretched, further than it had ever been stretched before. It should have hurt badly, but the endorphins in his body numbed the pain. Instead, he made sure his shoulder was bared and begged the Alpha wordlessly for his claim. There was nothing he wanted more in the world than Bucky’s mark on his neck. 

“Come, Stevie,” Bucky commanded and even though Steve had no control over himself anymore, his body decided to obey his Alpha. 

In the end, the sensations were too much. Steve’s body shook with his orgasm, he could feel Bucky’s come splashing against his wall and the Alpha buried his teeth in Steve’s neck. Everything blurred together, leaving him floating and high on his feelings. Bucky was everywhere. Above him, inside him, even inside his mind, and Steve could feel the connection forming between them. This was it. He was Bucky’s. Irrevocable. 

His orgasm was dragged out for ages, intensified by the sensations Steve could feel through the bond. It was a mixture of love, lust, and possessiveness, and Steve teared up knowing how much he meant to Bucky. 

Steve smiled dopily as he came down. The bed was a mess. Everything was soaked in sweat and slick, in addition to the few drops of blood that dripped from Steve’s new mating mark onto the mattress. He didn’t care. Nothing mattered when Bucky was with him.

When the whirlwind of emotion slowly started to subside, Steve felt happy but tired. He was still tied to Bucky, but for now, his hunger was sated. It would flare up again in the morning, probably again and again over the next five days. 

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky murmured in his ear and pulled the Omega against his chest. “Don’t fall asleep now. I have to clean you up before.” The only response Bucky got was a content purr. Steve was too out of it to find words, his entire energy necessary to keep his eyes open. 

They stayed like this for another thirty minutes until Bucky’s knot was finally going down, releasing the mess inside of Steve onto the mattress. The sheets were ruined anyway.

Bucky went to the bathroom, fetched a washcloth, and cleaned Steve gently. The Omega felt loved and cared for, so he cuddled closer to the Alpha and allowed him to wipe away most of the mess. After that, Bucky carried him over to an armchair, so he could change the sheets before they would fall asleep. 

Steve was barely awake when Bucky was done, so the Alpha manhandled him until Steve was nestled against his chest. 

“You’re the best that has ever happened to me, Stevie.” And Bucky was the best that had ever happened to him.

The Omega fell asleep with a smile. 

~*~

  
  


Steve was the first of them to wake up. His body hurt gloriously and he touched his mating mark with a smile. Everything with Bucky was a dream. Each day, Steve had thought that he had never been happier, that this was the happiest he could ever be, but Bucky proved to him again and again that it could indeed get better. His Alpha had brought back everything Steve had lost after the serum and from today on, this would be forever. They had bonded. 

Even though Steve would have wanted nothing more than to stay next to Bucky, he still got up. The second wave of his heat would hit soon and he should eat something before Bucky would knot him again. Steve threw on a pair of sweatpants and Bucky’s worn shirt before he tiptoed into the kitchen. Tony always kept the fridge stocked, even though Steve only stayed in this apartment after a mission.

Steve found homemade soup, probably cooked by Tony’s staff, and he put it into the microwave. With a smile, he watched the spinning meal. He would wake up Bucky with food, even though he hadn’t cooked it himself. 

While the soup got reheated, he pulled out his phone and caught up on what he had missed during the last few hours. He owed his team an apology for the stunt he pulled on them.

To his surprise, he already had a text from Nat.  _ ‘Don’t open Twitter.’  _ Steve knew she wouldn’t warn him without a reason. but her message made him curious. Of course, Steve opened the app.

It was a mistake. Immediately, Steve froze. He stared at his face, again and again and again. His entire timeline was filled with pictures of himself, his body shaking in heat while his team stared at him with shocked expressions. 

Suddenly, Steve felt sick. He had completely forgotten that a few reporters had stayed during the fight and apparently, one of them had managed to take a picture of him and figured out his identity. Steve knew he should close the app immediately, but he couldn’t stop himself from reading.

_ Steve Rogers is Captain America. _

_ Cap’s identity exposed. _

_ Captain America is an Omega. Is he even capable of handling the stress? _

Steve closed his eyes, hoping he was still dreaming, but when he opened them again, he still stared at himself. This could only be a joke. He had worked so hard on keeping his identity hidden and didn’t want any arrogant Alphas questioning his ability to fight. 

But to Steve’s horror, it still got worse. They had figured out everything. His hobbies, his friends, even the path of his morning run. The cover of Alpha’s Health was reposted again and again and the more Steve scrolled, the nastier the comments got. 

_ How can an Omega have so many muscles, lol? He looks like a chunk. _

_ Can’t believe we rely on an Omega to keep our country safe. _

_ Did you see how stupid lingerie looks on him? _

Steve started to tremble. His insecurities flared up again, even though he had worked on himself for months. He couldn’t even see the supportive tweets anymore. The soup was forgotten while Steve fought back his own tears. He knew he was too broad, he knew he wasn’t good enough to be an Omega. 

In the end, it was a post about Bucky that broke him completely. Apparently, someone had figured out Steve had an Alpha because he saw a beautiful picture of Bucky between various shots of himself.

_ What does such a handsome Alpha want with Rogers? #runbarnes _

_ Did the Captain threaten the Alpha to stay with him? _

_ You can fuck me anytime, Barnes. I swear I’m a better lay than Captain America. _

Steve threw up. It was everything he had ever feared. He knew Bucky was a catch, but over the last few months, Steve had forgotten how much he restricted the Alpha. There were so many Omegas out there who are more beautiful, better for Bucky. It was too late now, they were bonded. Steve had taken away Bucky’s chance to be with a real Omega.

Suddenly, the fresh biting mark of his neck felt like a burden. It was a sign of his weakness. He should have stayed strong. He should have kept his distance, but instead, Steve had given in. 

It was the moment Steve started to panic. He didn’t listen to various people thanking him for his service online. He didn’t see the comments about how cute Captain America was, how perfect he looked next to Bucky. All the people supporting him didn’t matter. Instead, Steve only saw the hate. He began to spiral.

Maybe it was the fear of trapping Bucky, maybe it was his inability to enjoy something good. Whatever it was, it forced Steve to drop his phone and run towards the door, barefoot and without a jacket. 

“Steve, are you awake? What happened.” Of course, Bucky could smell the Omega’s distress. Maybe he could even feel it through their bond. But he wasn’t fast enough anyway. 

Before Bucky could stop Steve, the elevator door closed behind the Omega. Steve did the only thing he could think about. He fled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry? *hide* I'll fix this, I promise.
> 
> The next chapter isn't completely planned out regarding the plot, so I'm open for suggestions <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment. Your feedback is incredible, thank you all so much


	6. Chapter 6

The regret came quickly after Steve had left the apartment. He knew he hadn’t been fair to Bucky. Either he shouldn’t have bonded with the Alpha, or he should at least talk to him when his insecurities flared up again. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault that the public had figured out Captain America’s identity. But it was too late now. Steve couldn’t go back immediately. He had fucked it up again. 

His panic got worse. What if he’d lose Bucky? What if the Alpha had enough of his insecurities, of his self-doubt? They were bonded, but it didn’t mean that they had to stay together. It only meant that they couldn’t be with someone else. Maybe their decision had been too rushed. Steve had ruined Bucky’s life forever. The thoughts made him feel even worse.

Steve didn’t know where to go. His apartment in Brooklyn would remind him of Bucky, his floor in the Tower was no option either. Could he go to Nat? Did he want to put all his problems on her again? 

In the end, Steve stayed where he was, in the elevator. He sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees and he ignored JARVIS' question about where he wanted to go. After a while, the AI didn’t ask anymore and Steve closed his eyes to block out reality. If he fell asleep again, maybe he would just wake up in the morning, held close in his Alpha’s embrace. 

He didn’t notice that the elevator kept moving again until JARVIS’ voice announced his arrival. 

“Steve?” Tony stood in front of the opened elevator door, looking at Steve confused. “What are you doing in my workshop? No one has access but Pepper. And why are you sitting on the floor?” The questions were too much and Steve could feel his head spin.

“If I may intervene,” JARVIS’ voice echoed from the ceiling. “Mr. Rogers didn’t seem well, so I sent him to you, Sir.”

It was the moment Tony  _ really _ took in his appearance. Steve could see it in the way the billionaire's eyes widened and his eyebrows twitched. Great, he was another pity case. But before he could protest, Tony had already pulled him out of the elevator and led him towards the couch in the back of the lab. 

“Hot chocolate, Capsicle? My Mom always made me one when I was upset.” Steve wanted to refuse the offer, but Tony rarely shared details of his past, so Steve couldn’t disappoint him by saying no. He just nodded.

“Dum-E. Bring the Captain a cup of hot chocolate.” When the robot didn’t move, Tony sighed in annoyance. “ _ Please.” _ Dum-E beeped complacently and made his way over to the kitchen corner that was usually only used for Tony’s high caffeine consumption. 

“So, Steve, tell me what made you cry in my elevator.”

The question should have annoyed Steve, but he couldn’t be mad because Tony used his real name for once. As exhausting as the billionaire could be, Steve still considered him a friend. “I fucked up.” The words were out until Steve could take them back.

Tony looked at him for a minute, not knowing what to say, and Steve was thankful for the moment of silence. 

“I left Bucky.” He could see the shock on the billionaire’s face. 

“You broke up?”

_ No! He didn’t break up, did he?  _ Sure, he hadn’t said the words, but in the end, he had left. Maybe Bucky would understand it as rejection. Maybe his Alpha would have enough of his mood swings. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I literally left. Like opening the door and walking out.” Steve couldn’t look at Tony while he was speaking. 

Tony didn’t seem to understand him yet. “And?”

Steve swallowed before he spoke up again. He couldn’t lie to himself, and he wouldn’t lie to Tony either. “I left in the middle of my heat without explaining why and where.”

This time, Tony understood the problem, and the fact that he didn’t answer immediately, showed Steve that he had really fucked it up. They were quiet for a second, both wrapped in their own thoughts and Steve fought against the familiar guilt. 

In the end, it was Dum-E who broke the silence. He brought Steve the hot chocolate that was dangerously close to spilling over and Steve took it quickly before the robot would make a mess. He murmured a quiet thanks and Dum-E beeped happily before he rolled away.

Apparently, Tony had had enough time to think and connect the dots. “Oh, Steve. It’s about the press, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t only about the press, but the negativity was a huge part of it. 

“You know what they write is bullshit?” Tony’s words were meant to cheer Steve up, but it was a poor attempt. 

Steve took a sip of his hot chocolate to postpone his answer. It was surprisingly delicious. Sweet. but not made with industrial sugar, tasting exactly like the one Steve’s Ma had occasionally made him in the past. Chocolate had been super expensive, but she still made him one when he was sick. 

But even the hot chocolate couldn’t distract him from the knowledge that the press was right. Bucky was perfect while Steve was… just Steve. 

“I don’t know. Yes, but not this time. Bucky  _ does  _ deserve better than me.” 

He had expected that Tony would protest. Everyone always tried to convince him that he was worth it, that he deserved Bucky, even though Steve knew it was a lie. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t object. “Steve, why do you think that?”

_ Was that an honest question? _

“Have you ever looked at me?”

Tony remained calm. “Yes, couple of times.”

There were a million explanations why he didn’t deserve Bucky. “I’m too broad.”

“Okay,” Tony said neutrally.

“Too muscular.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t look like an Omega.”  _ Didn’t Tony see it? _

“And?” Tony was so calm, it suddenly made Steve mad and the words were out before he could stop himself. 

“Omega’s are not supposed to fight. They are supposed to be supporting their Alpha.”

It was true. Omegas were delicate and pretty, made to stay home and care for their Alpha. They should raise kids and cook dinner. They shouldn't be out there, risking their life while their Alpha was forced to stay home and worry. 

Tony looked at him piercingly. “Isn’t that a little backward, Cap?” 

Steve should have known there was no sense in discussing his problems with the billionaire. 

“Whatever. What do you know about Omega’s anyway.”

The billionaire looked at him, one second, two seconds before he pulled down the collar of his pullover and revealed a bonding gland. An Omega bonding glad. With a healed mating mark on top. 

Suddenly, Steve felt like shit. He was so caught in his own fear, his own insecurities that he hadn’t thought about Tony’s feelings once. Tony was an Omega himself, but in contrast to Steve, he wasn’t fighting his own body. Yes, Tony wasn’t as muscular, but he was built broadly too, and just like Steve, Tony fought villains. 

“Tony, I’m-” But the billionaire stopped him with a wave of his hand and a tired smile. 

“Steve, I’m not mad. I know you grew up in another time and you need your time to adjust. But why are you sabotaging yourself? Has Bucky ever mentioned he doesn’t like your body?”

Steve didn’t even have to think to answer the question. “No.”

“Then why are you here. Why aren’t you up there, apologizing to your Alpha.” Tony made it sound so easy, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t easy at all. 

“I can’t let go of those feelings.”

The billionaire sighed. “I get that, Steve. Better than anyone else. Biology can be shit. But we are who we are. What’s more important? What people think about you, or Bucky.”

Again, Steve didn’t even have to think. Bucky was more important. Bucky had made a decision, not only Steve. The Alpha was an adult. He chose Steve, despite him being muscular and broad. Who was Steve that he could doubt Bucky’s decisions? 

Suddenly, everything became simple. Steve jumped up, his hot chocolate forgotten on the floor next to the couch and he gave Tony an honest smile. 

“Thank you, Tony.”

Typically for Tony, he just waved at him. “Don’t mention it.” Instead, he smirked cockily. “Maybe you should go and make things right, now.”

Yes, what was he waiting for? “You’re probably right.” 

“I’m always right,” Tony said, and it was only thanks to the good advice that Steve refrained from rolling his eyes.

Steve hurried to get over to the elevator which would bring him back to his apartment. Hopefully, Bucky hadn’t left already. He could make things right. 

“Cap. Wait a second,” Tony stopped him before he could call for the elevator and pressed a single pill in his hand. “Take this.”

“What’s that?” Steve asked confused.

Tony was smirking again. “You’re still in heat. This will postpone the next wave. Gives you time to talk to Buckaroo.”

_ His heat! _ Steve had almost forgotten it. If he had already been thankful before, the feeling only intensified. “Thank you, Tony. Really.”

“Whatever. Don’t make a habit of apologies.” It was a sign that Tony was as bad at taking compliments as Steve was. 

“I won’t.” Steve smiled at his friend and entered the elevator which would bring him to Bucky. 

Just before the doors closed behind him, Tony stopped him a second time. “And Steve?”

“What?”

“Ever thought about therapy?” Before Steve could reply, the elevator doors closed behind him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

  
  


~*~

The elevator ride up was over too quickly. Steve knew he would be confronted with Bucky immediately when he opened the door, but he was glad he could leave it behind soon. The more time he had to think, the more difficult the situation would become, so he tried to suppress his anxiety as best as possible. 

When the doors opened again, the Alpha was already in front of him and pulled Steve into a hug right away. The scent of his Alpha calmed him down, even though it was spiked with worry and fear. This was where Steve belonged. How could he have doubted it?

“Steve, you’re fine.” Bucky sounded so relieved, that Steve’s guilt flared up again. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m sorry I left. It was stupid.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked while he pulled Steve over to the couch. He wasn’t willing to let go of Steve, so he draped the Omega on his lap, facing Bucky with Steve’s legs spread on both sides of the Alpha’s. 

Steve lowered his gaze. “I opened Twitter.”

“Oh, Steve.” Bucky tried to hide his disappointment, but Steve noticed it nevertheless. 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Bucky pulled him closer, pressing their chests together and hiding Steve’s face against the Alpha’s throat. Steve was so grateful Bucky allowed him to be close that he relaxed into the embrace submissively. 

“Steve, I love you, but you can’t always run away. Especially in the middle of your heat.”

The Omega withdrew from Bucky’s embrace, so he could look into his Alpha’s eyes. He needed Bucky to understand that Steve was serious. “I know, Bucky, I’m sorry.” Bucky looked at him scrutinizing and exhaled when he found nothing but honesty in Steve’s gaze. 

“Baby, you have to find a way to deal with your insecurities. You hurt me when you left.”

“I know, Bucky, I’m sorry. Really.” Thankfully, Bucky seemed to believe him.

“I’m going to therapy,” Steve burst out.

Whatever Bucky had expected, this wasn’t it. He looked at Stebe baffled. “You- what?”

Steve started rambling. “When I left, the elevator took me to Tony. Did you know he’s an Omega as well? Whatever, he told me to go to therapy, and I think it’s a good idea.”

For a second, Bucky didn’t move and Steve was already afraid his Alpha was mad again, but then Bucky began to smile so bright that Steve’s stomach fluttered. The Alpha pressed a chaste kiss onto Steve’s lips before he pulled the Omega back against his chest. 

After some time had passed, Bucky let him go again. “I think therapy is a good idea, Stevie. It might help you. Just promise me you won’t leave again without telling me first, okay?” He searched for something in Steve’s eyes and as he found it, Bucky visibly relaxed.

“I promise, I’ll try. I love you.” Steve wouldn’t let him go again.

“I love you too, Stevie.”

  
  


~*~

After their conversation, Steve and Bucky cuddled together on the couch. They didn’t turn on the TV, content with enjoying each other's presence. They spent their time talking. Steve told Bucky about his childhood, about the prejudices regarding Omegas. He told him how life had been as a sickly child, with a father who had died in the war. The Alpha listened and started to understand how deeply rooted Steve’s insecurities were.

After a while, the effect of the pill lessened and Steve felt the familiar hunger coming back. It was slow this time, starting with an inkling in the back of his mind, but it quickly burned more and more until Steve couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

“Alpha.” His voice had changed and Bucky knew immediately what he needed. 

A second later, Steve kneeled naked on the couch while Bucky was still fully clothed. He felt helpless, completely at Bucky’s mercy and the thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Beautiful, Stevie. Right where you belong. Dripping and sobbing for your Alpha.”

_ Dripping, Sobbing?  _ Steve let his hands wander to his thighs and noticed the small amount of slick that was already dribbling down his legs. He hadn’t even realized that his body was preparing itself for the Alpha, too caught up in the aftereffects of his actions. 

He could feel Bucky’s hands on his body, stroking his back, his legs, and his ass until they finally settled on Steve’s cheeks. Bucky groaned and the sound vibrated through Steve’s body, ending in his hole which produced even more slick for his Alpha to ease the way. 

Suddenly, Bucky pulled his cheeks apart, baring Steve’s hole to the air, and the gesture made the Omega blush in humiliation. His Alpha could do anything to him, Steve wouldn’t protest. 

“Look at that, Stevie. So wet, so pink. Are you ready for me, baby? Ready for my knot?”

“ _ Nghn. _ ” Steve wanted to answer, wanted to tell his Alpha how badly he needed his knot, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Bucky leaned forward and buried his face between Steve’s cheeks. The next sound that left Steve’s mouth was a cry.

Bucky licked tentatively around his rim, testing how sensitive Steve was and when the Omega just twitched slightly, the Alpha dived in. Steve was still sore from their first knotting. The tongue on his skin burned, but it was a good burn, a burn that made Steve’s body sing and he arched into the feeling. 

Every lick of Bucky’s tongue, every time the tip danced around the opened hole, Steve wailed in pleasure. It was intense. Bucky was everywhere, burning him, making him scream and sob and trash the couch. He loved his Alpha so much that the feelings were taking him under. 

When Bucky’s tongue breached him for the first time, Steve’s legs gave in and he fell face-first onto the couch. All his strength left him and he trusted his Alpha that he would take care of him. He couldn’t move anymore, couldn’t stop Bucky, or urge him on to give him more.

Steve didn’t protest when Bucky spread his legs wider. He didn’t protest when Bucky dug his fingers in Steve’s cheeks, pulling them apart even further, so the Alpha had more room. His only reaction was a pitiful whine because the tongue was back in his throbbing heat. His Alpha had successfully rendered him speechless by eating him out. 

Bucky was skilled with his tongue. He alternated between licking, sucking and trusting, reducing Steve to a whining mess. The Omega was so out of his mind that he didn’t notice the first finger anymore, didn’t even notice the second that pressed in beside the tongue. He was distracted by Bucky’s mouth on his hole and the obscene sucking noises that were only emphasized by Steve’s slick. 

When Bucky eventually pulled back, Steve didn’t even have enough energy to protest. He was still lying face-first on the couch, his body limp, not listening to his brain anymore. 

“Look at that, baby,” Bucky cooed while Steve’s entire body was buzzing with arousal. “A tongue in your greedy hole and you’re reduced to a stupid slut. Do you want me to knot you, Stevie? Fill you up like the little bitch that you are? _My_ bitch?”

Steve was still floating on clouds of pleasure, so it was a struggle to even make a sound. “ _ Uh-huh. _ ” 

But thankfully, it was enough for his Alpha. “That’s it, my good boy. Just like this. Take it.”

And then, Bucky’s cock was back at his painfully empty hole. The knot of his Alpha was already halfway popped, so the stretch burned like fire when Bucky entered him in one stroke. Steve felt sore, thoroughly used, but his body needed a knot so badly that the pain was forced into the back of his mind. This was his Alpha. They were bonded. It was Steve’s job to take his Alpha’s knot.

Steve barely moved when Bucky started to thrust. He was pressed into the couch, his body surrendering to the man above him and Steve closed his eyes in bliss. He was close to the edge already, pushed forward by his Alpha’s tongue and cock. He could feel the knot catching, could feel Bucky coming into his hole. 

The Alpha pheromones inside of him were too much. Steve climaxed. The feeling was endless, like floating on clouds, or diving in deep water. The Omega was surrounded by it. With Bucky, his dominance, his lust, his love. Steve’s body shook one more time, two more times, then everything went black. 

  
  


~*~

When the Omega woke up again, he needed a second to orientate. 

“What happened?” he asked, his voice raspy. Bucky gave him a glass of water and Steve emptied it in one go. 

“You blacked out, Stevie.” Bucky pulled him closer and Steve only now realized that he wasn’t tied to Bucky anymore. Instead, he was spooned by his Alpha. “Your body shut down. Too much stress.”

“How long was I out?”

Bucky buried his nose in Steve’s hair and inhaled his content Omega smell. “Maybe half an hour? Don’t worry, baby. It’s completely normal.” Even though Bucky tried to play it down, Steve could hear a hint of fear in the Alpha’s voice. 

It was the first time _Steve_ wanted to calm his Alpha. “I'm fine, Alpha. Let’s take a nap, alright? I love you.”

Bucky tried to pull him even closer, although they were already touching from head to toe. 

“I love you too, Stevie. You’re mine.”

_ Yours. _

  
  


~*~

**One year later**

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky! Today’s the day.” Steve barged into his apartment, no,  _ their  _ apartment, and jumped into Bucky’s arms. The Alpha smiled at him and pressed a kiss onto his mouth. 

“What day?”

Steve smiled at him proudly. “Today was my last therapy session.”

After their conversation, Steve had listened to Tony and called Dr. Cho, a specialist Tony recommended. In the beginning, it had been hard. Steve had only slowly opened up to her, talking about his childhood, the future, and Bucky, but after some time had passed, he began to look forward to their weekly meetings. 

Dr. Cho didn’t make his insecurities vanish completely, sometimes he spent entire days doubting himself, but she helped him to find alternative ways to cope with them. Steve didn’t run anymore. Instead, he asked his Alpha for help. And after he had started to trust Bucky completely, the bad days rarely came. 

“I’m proud of you, Stevie. I love you.” Hearing that his Alpha was proud of him made Steve preen. 

“And I made another decision.” Bucky lifted his eyebrows in response. “I’ll quit being Captain America.”

His Alpha looked at him in shock. Steve knew Bucky didn’t like him fighting, but he had never said anything. Bucky respected that it was Steve’s decision, even though it made the Omega miserable sometimes. The Alpha had been close to resigning for Steve multiple times. 

“Are you sure, baby?”

Steve smiled at him. “100% sure. I’ve already told Fury. I’m out.”

Bucky pulled Steve against his chest, so tight that any other Omega would have hissed in pain. But Steve was a super-soldier. Well, now only _super_. And over the last year, he had learned to be proud of it. 

“I love you so much, Stevie. You’re perfect. My perfect little Omega.”

Steve grinned mischievously. “Perfect enough to be fucked over the kitchen table?”

Bucky groaned painfully, but Steve could see that the corner of his mouth curled in an attempt to hide a smirk. 

“So demanding. Alright. Pants off, bent over. Your Alpha doesn’t like to wait.”

While Steve was already walking over to the table, he turned around one last time. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

Bucky groaned in response. “What have I done to deserve this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's done. I hope you all like the ending. I wanna say thank you for all the feedback again. It blew my mind and I didn't expect it. 
> 
> I already have a new Stucky idea, but I'll get a few Starker things out of my system before I write it down. (And I still have an exam next week. Well, guess who spent the time writing instead of studying xD)
> 
> I'd love to get kudos and comments.
> 
> Thanks to everyone <3


End file.
